The New You
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Mercedes and Quinn had each other, they were in love until a tragic accident pulls them apart, enter a new person in her life, Sam a MAN who helps her cope and with her lovers death and in turn they fall for each other, but once again Mercedes' happiness is short lived once Quinn comes back, but she's different, she's evil. but that doesn't deter her from what she wants... Mercedes
1. Chapter 1: Demon's Decision

**A/N: this idea came to me late one night and I guess I decided to write it… Samcedes are endgame in this but it starts out with Quinncedes love. Now… I don't really ship Quinncedes in love… more like sisters, but my crazy mind forced me to write this… its angsty, and weird but I hope you read it. Oh and there will be smut at times, but fair warning, I don't write it well. If you check out my Arwen fic (Arthur and Gwen from Merlin for those who don't know) called La Femme Mortelle "Chapter 5" I tried my hand at it. The readers were empathic to say the least… so if you continue to read and find yourself hating the smut, please tell me. For now this is rated T… rating subject to change… anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Oh god Quinn Fabray you need to stop it right now!" Mercedes laughed as Quinn sung a Justin Bieber song at the top of her lungs. Quinn just smiled and intertwined Her girlfriend's (soon to be wife's) fingers with hers and she sung Mercedes Justin's first hit "One time".

Mercedes finally joined in and they sung together, but they didn't even finish the song because Quinn began kissing Mercedes' neck while Mercedes drove her car to her house. Mercedes didn't live with Quinn yet, despite Quinn's pestering, but what Quinn Fabray wants she gets, so... most of Mercedes' stuff was at Quinn's house, Quinn took the compromise knowing that Mercedes was a very traditional person. It wouldn't matter at all in a few months they were going to be married anyway, and Quinn would have untethered access to her Nubian goddess.

"Quinny... You need to stop before I get into an accident!" Mercedes whined to her Girlfriend.

" Its not my fault you taste so good mercy... Stop wearing the good shit when we go out and I won't ravish you." Quinn smiled against her neck, kissed it lightly before pulling away.

Mercedes pulled into her driveway and Quinn walked her to her door. After Mercedes opened it Quinn followed her inside, immediately pushing her up against the door kissing her sweet lips softly.

"Quinn..." Mercedes moaned against her lips.

"Hmm?" is all Quinn said as she moved from her lips to her neck, once again tasting the sweet scents that radiated off of this gorgeous woman.

"Quinn, the meeting remember?" Mercedes tried, but failed to remind her as Quinn hands gripped her skirt and slowly brought it up her thighs. It rested on her waist now, and Quinn quickly put a hand in her panties, causing Mercedes to moan lowly against the door.

"Quinn!" Mercedes finally managed to get some clarity as she pushed her beautiful girlfriend away from her.

"I know! I know! The meeting!" Quinn groaned. This was the most important meeting of her career, her "Promotion meeting" if she got this promotion she could secure her job at the company and be the head bitch in charge. Just like she was in high school. She fought hard to get where she was now and she wasn't planning on letting anything get in the way of that... Sadly not even the beautiful woman who she fought even harder to be with, who happened to be standing right in front of her.

"Go! Before it gets too late and you have to sleep here..." Mercedes suggested.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Quinn smiled and pulled Mercedes towards her, wrapping her skinny arms around her girlfriend's thicker frame and kissing her softly.

"Yes it would be a bad thing, we'd end up not sleeping at all... Then you be late for the biggest meeting of your life, plus you already have your clothes pressed and ready at home remember?" Mercedes said.

"Ugh! You have an answer for everything don't you?" Quinn smiled as she nodded and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll conference you while I'm driving so you can know I got home safely... Ok?"

"Quinn it's not safe to call me while driving, just call me when you get home ok?" Mercedes pleaded.

"Okay fine! Don't do that pout I promise, no calls until I get home." Quinn lied, she was gonna call her anyway. She blew Mercedes another kiss and then got into her car, which she left in Mercedes driveway.

Soon she was on the road driving home and that's when she called her, she just hoped Mercedes didn't catch onto the fact that she was calling while driving.

"Hey babe! I'm on my way home!" Quinn said into the speaker.

"Lucy! I told you _NOT_ to call me unless you were _ALREADY_ home!" Mercedes spat

_"Oh shit"_ Quinn thought. When Mercedes called her by her real name that's how she knew she was in trouble, it meant she was extra pissed.

"Baby I only got a couple miles to go! I just needed to hear your voice... Please don't be mad at me." Quinn said in her best baby voice, she knew Mercedes couldn't resist her when she put on the baby voice.

"Fine! I'll forgive you this time if and only if, you promise to come over tomorrow in the pink number I brought you for you birthday."

Quinn laughed, "Mercedes Jones you sly little-" Quinn was cut off by a driver driving directly behind her car, she moved her hand out to signal him to go pass but the just kept behind her at a fast speed, so fast that they were bumper to bumper.

"What in the actual fuck?" Quinn screamed, Mercedes heard her exasperation and asked her what was wrong.

"There's a driver behind me who keeps hitting my bumper!" Quinn swerved to the side and the Black SUV followed her hitting her from behind again. Mercedes could hear the ruckus and she was starting to become very worried.

"Quinn! Quinn are you ok?" she asked frightened

"Yeah baby I'll be fine! I just have to shake this asshole! Look I'll call you when I get home ok? I love you."

Mercedes didn't know it, but that would be Quinn's last words to her. Cause that night the car that was following Quinn made her swerve off the road, into a tree. Where she was pronounced dead to her family, her co-workers and her friends, and most importantly to her fiancée Mercedes.

* * *

She was dead, _good._ He thought. His plan worked perfectly. He had to get her out of that car before anyone noticed her body. He grabbed her bloodied carcass into his arms and then took her down to her new home... A soul like hers would be useful cause she is easily corrupted. Luckily he got to her before she married that woman... what was her name? _Mercedes._ A soul is nothing but pure, and if Quinn married her their souls would've become one. But now he had her in his grasp, and he was going to change her, make her his new apprentice. He scryed all over for a soul like hers, and now that he got it... There was no letting go. Once returned, Quinn Fabray would be evil incarnate. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2: Cough Syrup

**A/N: if this chapter is confusing i'm sorry, but everything in this needed to be said so we can move to the the good stuff. Anyway, chapter 2...**

_Quinn ran her hands up and down Mercedes' leg on the bed, finally reaching the insides of her thighs, Mercedes moaned as Quinn's hands got closer and closer to her sweet spot._

_"Quinn... Don't, i'm tired and we just did it twice." Mercedes pleaded with her lover._

_"Uh uh babe, it's your birthday, and I promised you three things..." Quinn pushed two fingers inside of her girlfriend slowly running them up and down her slit, teasing her mercilessly._

_"One, that diamond necklace you kept eyeing whenever we went to the department store, Two, the very expensive Gucci dress which you didn't spend much time in, and lastly... mutiple orgasms."_

_Quinn smirked at Mercedes, watching her back arch and chest swell from her teasing. Quinn finally removed her hand, quickly replacing it with her lips. Mercedes was already hot and ready for her from the first two mind blowing orgasms so once Quinn reached her clit with her tongue this time, Mercedes was screaming as another orgasm quickly came through her. Quinn lapped up all her juices and let Mercedes ride her face, as she came down from her high. She came up from between her legs and laid on top of Mercedes, skin to skin, nipples to nipples grazing against each other as they kissed eachother sensually._

_After a heavy make out session, Quinn rolled over to the other side of the bed and they curled up next to eachother. Mercedes fingers softly ran through Quinn's hair, and that's when Quinn asked, "So baby... Did you have a good birthday?"_

_Mercedes kissed Quinn's slightly puffy pink lips and said, "The best one yet... But there is one more thing I need from you... You can say it's my one last birthday wish."_

_Quinn smirked and asked, "and what might that be?"_

_"I need you... to open your legs."_

* * *

"Ma'am! Miss Jones can you hear me?" the pastor said to Mercedes. Mercedes snapped out of her memories and said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that... Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said, are you ok? I know the service is over but I was watching you and... You didn't seem like you were all the way here. I know how hard this must be on you, I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

What kind of question was that? Of course she wasn't alright! she was at her fiancé's funeral... With all of Quinn's family and friends talking about Quinn's life and crying their eyes out about a person they hardly liked in the first place. The fake friends and family wasn't even the worse part, Mercedes could deal with all of that, what she couldn't deal with however was... that she wasn't techinally burying anybody.

Quinn's body wasn't found at the crime scene. The police said that Quinn would've died on impact in the accident, yet they found no trace of a dead body or otherwise. Just alot of blood and some skin fibers. When Quinn's parents found out, they didn't seem to care much, but when Mercedes found out however, she lost her shit and demanded that they do a search party for Quinn. She held onto hope that she was still alive and maybe she crawled out of the vehicle trying to get help. The police took her theory into consideration and did as she asked, after 4 days of searching for Quinn they came up with nothing. They gave up the search and told Mercedes it would be best to try to move on. After that Mercedes was broken, how the fuck could she move on? She didn't even understand how this all happened in the first place. One moment they were happy and Quinn was going to get a promotion and they were going to be married, then it all came crashing down around her. The police even said there was no sign of any other driver but Quinn being on the road that night. It was almost like Quinn committed suicide. Mercedes cried for a week straight once the police told her they were giving up the search. She was so depressed and desolate that her mom had to help her plan the funeral.

And now here she was, at the graveyard, burying just the casket of the woman she loved and all she could think about was the last time they were truly happy... Her birthday. Quinn NEVER took off of work but that day she did, Mercedes was turning 25 and Quinn surprised her by showering Mercedes with gifts that were far too expensive, and then an even more expense dinner at the new french restaurant that opened near Quinn's house. After that they came back to her place and they made love all night long, neither of them going to work the next day. Then a week later, Quinn dies. It was all just... fucking unfair! Mercedes kept thinking to herself.

"Miss Jones?" the pastor said once again.

"I'm sorry... I'm just thinking about a lot of things lately... But yes I'm okay, now, if you will excuse me." Mercedes made her way from the grave yard to her car. She was looking down absently, not really noticing where she was walking when she bumped into a man. It had started raining hard and their umbrella's collided, one hitting Mercedes right in the nose.

"I'm so very sorry!" he said to her. Mercedes finally looked up at him and said, "It's... alright."

"No.. It isn't I'm so damn clumsy!" he bent down to pick hers up and handed back to her.

"It's okay, really! I'm a bit clumsy myself." she said trying to calm the seemingly nervous man down.

"Good job Sam... Bump into a grieving woman at a cemetery... What would Stacy think of you?" Sam mumbled to himself while trying, but failing to fix his umbrella.

Mercedes watched him for a second, his hands were shaking, his entire body soaked from the rain, he seemed nervous. But also he seemed sad, kind of like she was at this very moment. Mercedes easily deduced that he just came from a funeral as well (after all they were both standing in a graveyard) and she decided to lend him a much needed hand as she took the umbrella from him and fixed the flap he was having a hard time with, then handed it back to him.

"Th-thank you." Sam said kindly.

"No problem... I have to go, but hang in there ok?" she said modestly. That's all she heard all day "Hang in there Mercedes." she had to admit it was comforting alittle, she hoped this man felt the same.

"Pardon me?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm sorry if that was forward if me, but you seem I don't know... Nervous, I was just offering some advice that's all." Mercedes retorted.

"Oh!" Sam laughed lightly, " Oh no, I'm not nervous... Well, actually I am, I'm here to talk to my sister. Did that sound weird? It did... Umm my sister died two years ago, sometimes i come to vist her grave... And i don't know why I just told you that... I'm rambling... Good job Sam." he bit his lip nervously and looked anywhere but at Mercedes

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're weird. I used to come to my father's grave and talk to him all the time when i was little, and now... I just buried my fiancé, oh god... Look who's oversharing now..." Mercedes looked down, embarassed... Did she just admit to a stranger that she used to talk to her dead dad? More importantly did he just admit to doing the same thing?

Sam looked up at her as she looked down, her face was sullen, and she looked so sad (mixed with a little embarassed)... Like nothing in the world mattered anymore, Sam remembered that feeling, two years ago... And even though he was better now, the pain never truly goes away.

"I... I'm so sorry for your loss..." he extended his hand out to her and said, "I'm Sam, umm... And I know what you are going through."

Mercedes didn't shake his hand back, after he told her he knew what she was going through, something in her snapped... So she just bitterly repiled,

"Sam is your name huh? Tell me sam, how does me burying my fiancé today compare to you losing your sister two years ago? I don't get to see the person i love ever again, I didn't get to say that I loved Quinn the night before she hung up on me... The night she died in a brutal car accident. and the police? They don't give a shit. Her parents? They don't care that no fucking body was found at the crime scene. Her friends? They just asked me if i was going to sell her stuff or keep it cause their were a few things they'd like to "buy" off of me. It seem that NOBODY cared about Quinn dying but ME... You don't know my life Sam... You don't know the struggle I had getting up this morning and every fucking morning for that matter knowing that Quinn is not there beside me."

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just-" he tried to walk towards her but Mercedes backed away and cut him off.

"Just please... Leave me the hell alone." mercedes wiped the tear that was forming in her eyes and she pratically ran to her car, leaving Sam there confused as to what the hell he said wrong.

* * *

Quinn woke up on cold stone... She looked around her, the place was dark, it looked like a cave. All she could hear was crackling of fire bristling in the background.

"Hello?" Quinn called out to no one. She said it again two more times before a dark hooded figure came up from the shadows.

"Good... You've awakened." he said.

"Is this some sort of practical joke? Where the fuck am I?" Quinn asked. As soon as she saw him she became frightend. She was completely naked save for the small sheet she woke up with, she cradled the sheet closer as she looked over him. Quinn couldn't see his face yet but his hands were showing, he had long dark finger nails peeping through his robe.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked circling her.

"I... I think I was on the road, talking to my girlfriend and this car came out of nowhere made me crash into a tree... Can you please tell me what happened?"

He finally stopped in front of her, and slowly took down his hood, revealing his burnt face and red and black symbols marked all over. His teeth rottened and yellowing. He began walking towards her slowly, methodically, Quinn was beyond horrified, Who was this guy? He certainly isn't human. Why didn't he just kill her already? What did he want with her?

"You want to know what happened sweet girl? That's easy... You died." he smiled deviously at Quinn's immediate shocked expression.

"I... I'm fucking dead?" Quinn stepped away from him dramatically and fell back against the stone. "Oh God! I'm dead!" she said again yelling. She looked around her once more, she noticed there were no lights, no angels, no... Happiness. Sadly she asked, "Did I go to hell?"

"Not Quite... I saved your soul from enternal damnation, for a purpose."

"What? So I'm not dead?" Quinn asked confused.

"To the mortal world... Yes you are. But that will soon change, once you are reborn."

"Reborn? What the hell are you saying! You gonna turn me into some sort of fucking baby again? Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
Quinn spat angrily.

"You ask so many question sweet girl. I shall only answer one. No... You will not be a baby again, but you will be reborn. The new Quinn. A Quinn that fears no one, a Quinn that has century old creatures bowing at her feet, a Quinn that will spare no life, show no mercy... A Quinn so full of evil and pure hate that it consumes you to where the only thing you can think of getting is bitter sweet revenge. You will be immortal, you will be vengeful, you will be pure evil. But most importantly dear Quinn, you will live again. What do you say? Join me Quinn, learn my ways, do my bidding... And you can return to the mortal world once again!"

"YOU GO TO HELL!" Quinn screamed at him, she tried to run but every passage way quickly became blocked by the subtle wave of his hands, leaving Quinn trapped in darkness. She could see nothing but his face haunting her deceptively.

He grabbed her hands roughly and screamed in her face, "Look around you! THIS IS MY HELL! And it'll be yours as well if you do not join me! You cannot escape this, but i am offering you a chance to be alive again Quinn. If you say yes, Women will revere you, men will fall at your feet, and everything you ever wished for in the world would be yours."

He stuck his hand out to her, his long red and black corroded fingers waiting for Quinn to take.

"I'll never join you! You sick bastard!" Quinn cried out, pushing away from him to look into the darkness.

"Not even for your precious Mercedes?" He asked with a smile.

"How do you know about Mercedes?" Quinn was worried now... If he knew about Mercedes that means he could hurt her. Quinn would never let that happen. She'd die before that happen... Well again.

"I know that even in death you still love her... I know you ache to see her once again. If you follow me you will be able to do just that... Was she not the love of your life? The one woman who brought light to your otherwise dimmed existence?"

Quinn looked down at his hand and thought about it. The reality was, she was dead.. And in what seemed like hell. But this... Creature, whatever he was, was offering her a chance to live again, to see Mercedes once again. He was offering her another shot at living. The question was: Was she willing to do it even though she knew she had to do something evil to get what she wanted?

Quinn saw Mercedes smiling face flash through her thoughts and immediately knew her answer.

_"What do I have to do?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Flames

**A/N: so my last chapter got 2 reviews, and im taking that as maybe people don't like this as much as i thought they did, so i have decided to end it, thanks to all who read and reviewed. I know it was a silly concept, but i thought it would've been fun to write. So i leave you with chapter three, leaving this story open ended. **

Mercedes never realized how much stuff Quinn had until she had to clean out her apartment. Quinn had so many outfits, and so much jewelry, Mercedes wasn't sure what she was going to do with it all. She was in her closet, putting her stuff in boxes when she noticed a box in the back of it. The box read "Good Memories". Mercedes took the box and sat on Quinn's bed and opened it. Inside was a cluster of things. Pictures of Quinn when she was still a baby. Pictures of Mercedes and Quinn in high school together. Mercedes started to tear up at the one she recalled taking of Quinn, under the stars in "Lima park" when they were only 18. Mercedes started remembering that day fondly.

Quinn and her quickly became best friends during Quinn's senior year. Quinn somehow joined the Glee club where Mercedes resided and they became fast friends as Mercedes helped her to hit the right notes while singing and Quinn helped her with the only subject Mercedes struggled with: Math. Mercedes had no idea that Quinn liked her as more than a friend, until that day in lima park. They were lying underneath the huge oak tree that was planted in the middle of the park, it also happened to be the place were you could see the stars the best. Mercedes recalled saying "Is there anything more beautiful than the stars at nighttime?"

And Quinn answered "You are." Mercedes then remembered Quinn coming closer to her and lightly kissing her lips for the first time. She also remembered how scared she got and how quickly she ran home right after the kiss was broken. She knew she had feelings for Quinn too, but it took her a long time to fully accept that. Sighing Mercedes put the picture down, and then looked at the small blue box with "Tiffany's" written across it. There was also a note attached in Quinn's hand writing. Mercedes took the note and read it.

_Mercedes, I love you.. And knowing you I knew you were gonna find this sooner or later. I wasn't going to do it like this, in fact I had it all planned out... But since I'm in New York for three weeks I figured what the hell. Inside of this box is your engagement ring. I hope you love it, and I hope you will at least put it on before angry dialing me in New York for not asking you the traditional way. But... Did I mention that I love you?_

_P.S. You can't be mad at the way I proposed here, because it was you who agreed to marry me when we were only 21._

_- forever yours, Lucy Fabray._

Mercedes looked at her ring finger confused. Quinn already gave her a ring. It was the small diamond of her grandmothers and Mercedes wore it with pride. She quickly opened the Tiffany box and saw a huge purple diamond ring with a sliver band. It was classic, and traditional. More importantly, it was Mercedes to the tee. Mercedes took of Quinn's grandmothers ring and put on the one of the box. It was the perfect fit. So utterly, perfect. Mercedes clutched the ring to her heart and began to sob out loud.

She cried openly, holding onto the diamond and their old photo from Lima park to her chest. She was crying so hard she didn't notice someone come in.

"Hey Chica you here? I got Quinn's stuff from the office..." Santana didn't get to finish her sentence, once she heard mercedes crying she followed the sobs to Quinn's room and she quickly tossed the box she was holding to the floor and grabbed Mercedes holding her crying form to her chest.

"She's gone!... Oh goddd... Quinn's gone!" Mercedes sobbed loudly to Santana.

Santana just pulled her close and said, "It's ok, Cedes' I'm here now... Everything is gonna be ok. Just... Let it out."

And let it out she did, for three more hours.

* * *

Sam didn't know why he was still rattled by the awkward conversation he had with that strange woman at the cemetery. She seemed so angry and it still shook him to his core. Going home all he could think about was her sadness, and despite her telling him that he couldn't relate he could. More than she would ever know. It had been two years since he lost Stacy... But it still didn't hurt any less knowing that she was no longer with him.

Him, Stacy and Stevie, that's all it ever was. His parents used to tell them they were like a tripod of fraternal aged triplets. Giving that Sam was way older than his brother and sister, yet they loved eachother and acted like they were all the same age. To this day Sam blamed himself for what happened to Stacy. Nothing could change that, he no longer felt like he was the one who killed her, but the guilt still stood in the back of his mind. Every decision he made from Stacy's death on, had been a precautious one. He chose to live close to his parents and close to his job, where he worked as an illustrator for the local newspaper there. He chose to date casually, never getting too close to a woman out of fear he could hurt her. Or he could be the cause of her pain. It had been two years and Sam still didn't trust himself to keep anyone safe. He couldn't, Stacy being dead proved that.

Sam sighed as he walked down the street to where he went every day for the past two years: group therapy. Sam didn't even know why he was still in the program, but he did know that it helped him heal and for right now, that's exactly what he needed... Or atleast his parents thought so.

Once everyone got settled Sam sat down and as usual once the question of "Why are you here?" got to him he began his story.

"Hi my name is Sam, and two years ago my sister was murdered in front of me..."

* * *

Quinn loved her new power. She got a surge out of throwing fire balls with her hands. But the creature said, even though she was skillful, she wasn't ready. How could she not be ready? They had been training for what seemed like months. Him teaching her the art of killing the innocent, her meeting creatures like him, once he introdued her as his progeny, those same creatures would bow down at her feet, telling her she would be evil's last hope in the final battle with good. Quinn had no idea what that meant. All she knew was she couldn't wait to see Mercedes again. All her training had put her in a position of absolute power and Quinn couldn't wait to show it off to her fiancé and tell her that nothing could hurt her now. Nothing could stop her, well.. No mortal could stop her. The creature told her she was a she-demon. One bred from the blood to blood bond he formed with her before training began. He taught her how to throw fireballs with her hands, how to teleport from one place to the next in a blink of an eye and how to use his ceremonial knife to kill. She started on animals, practicing killing them without leaving a trace of their bones behind, but she quickly became to advanced for that. So, he tested her wits, he needed to see if she could make the ultimate scarifice. He brought her a soul, a human soul and told her to kill it. Quinn hesitated for moments. Not knowing if she should or could kill someone. But once again his dark voice guided her, and she did it. She killed her first human soul.

After she killed her fourth, he knew he had done well, soon Quinn would be unleashed to the world as evil's final stand against the greater good.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Therapy, New Friends

**A/N: Never in history have I gotten so many PM's from readers than I have for the last chapter. I honestly thought no one was really reading, even the traffic stats were low, so I decided to end it but then I got flooded with PM's asking me to continue, and I was contemplating for like 2 days and then I said "if you are able to write another chapter than continue" and low and behold I came up with this. You guys really showed me how wrong I was about ending this. After reading all those PM's and the reviews I was like :o! So I guess I want to thank you for giving me the courage to go on with the story. Much Quinncedes and Samcedes love to you all! And hooray for a new chapter! :D**

Mercedes was going to kill Santana and her mom for making her do this. She didn't need this. Seriously _therapy?_ She thought to herself. She was grieving. Quinn was gone; did she not have a right to grieve? She didn't need to be around other people right now. She wanted to be alone. But instead of taking another day off of work and curling up in bed while watching old video's of her and Quinn, Santana who Mercedes now secretly called "Judas" dragged her to a group therapy session. It was only going to be a trial run, Santana tried to convince her on the phone the night before. Mercedes said yes, but she knew she wasn't going to really go. That's when Santana came bursting into her house, made her shower, and went with her to her first therapy session. Mercedes kept telling her she didn't need therapy. But Santana knew deep down, Mercedes would never move on, if she didn't at least try.

They walked in together and sat down in the circle of chairs. Everyone else was at the table getting refreshments, including Sam. Who had no idea that he was going to run into the mean woman from the cemetery that he couldn't seem to get off of his mind.

The presiding therapist Dr. Moore came in and that's when everyone sat down.

"Hello everyone! I'm Doctor Moore. I see some new faces today, so I'm going to tell you what we do here, and then I'm going to ask you to introduce yourselves to the group."

Mercedes groaned lowly to Santana who nudged her with her arm, quietly telling her to shut up and listen.

"First of all I don't know if you've have therapy before but group therapy is different from one on one. This is an open space, where we can share anything with each other, but our rule is that no one outside of this group knows anyone else's personal business. We keep things open here, but out there we zip our lips like a padlock. Second, don't be afraid to share. No one here is judging you, everyone here has shared the pain of losing someone, so no matter what details, whether they are gory or horrific we will all listen with an open mind. Now, with that said, why don't we introduce ourselves hmm? You there, why don't you go first." Dr. Moore said pointing to Santana.

Santana just shrugged and said _"What the hell!" _to herself and began. "Hola people! I'm Santana, best friend to this girl right here! And we both lost someone we love. I lost my best friend Quinn, who happened to be Mercedes' fiancé."

Dr. Moore smiled proudly at Santana for being so open, and then looked at Mercedes. "So you two know each other? Mercedes is your name?"

Mercedes just kept looking down, not wanting her face to be shown. Dr. Moore caught on quickly and said, "Mercedes, you are here for a reason. You lost someone you truly loved. Just like all of us. I'm not going to force you to do anything; you don't even have to say anything. But if you could please pick your head up and look at the rest of the group? No one here is judging you. No one here is better or worse than you. Can you at least show us your face?"

Sam didn't have time for this... This woman whoever she was was disturbing the group. Why Doctor Moore felt the need to single her out was beyond Sam. She wasn't special, she only lost her fiancé... So damn what! He lost his sister! His kin! That hurt worse than losing someone you thought you were going to marry. At least to Sam it did.

Sam was going to say fuck it and get up and leave; He could always come back another day. But then she picked up her head and Sam immediately knew who she was. Dr. Moore smiled as Mercedes finally lifted her face and at that same moment Sam blurted out loud "It's you!" to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked back at the guy yelling at her and finally remembered his face. It was the "I know what you're going through" guy. She couldn't believe she would run into him here out of all places. After their meeting (If you could call it that)At the cemetery, Mercedes started thinking about how rude she was to him. She silently admitted that she may have owed the stranger an apology, but she never thought she'd see him again.

Quickly she said, "Look- I know I may have said some-" She didn't get to finish because Sam cut her off.

"Oh no! You don't get apologize now that you're in front of all these people! I've been racking my brain as to why a strange woman who knows_ NOTHING _about my life would verbally attack me at a cemetery of all places, I couldn't fathom why you said what you said, but you know what? I let it go because I honestly I never thought I'd see you again, but now that you're here you should know: I _DO_ know what that feels like. I lost my sister! Right in front of me! My pain never went away either! And just because you are a _bitter harpy_ doesn't give you the RIGHT to take it out on ME!" Sam was breathing heavily as he stared Mercedes down. She felt like he was looking into her soul, she could see now the hurt her words truly cost and all she wanted to do was apologize to him. He deserved it. But before she could say anything else Sam got up, took his coat and stormed out of the room.

Santana looked at Mercedes then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Who was that guy, and what in the holy Diablo did you do to make that man so mad?"

Mercedes got up and told Santana, "I'll tell you later." then she went over to Dr. Moore who had just dismissed the group for today due to Sam's out burst.

"Excuse me." Mercedes said to her.

"Yes?" Dr. Moore replied.

"Do you have all of your patient's addresses? I would like to know Sam's... As you can see we have some... Umm, unfinished business."

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I just can't do that, I'm not allowed to give out other patient's information."

Mercedes frowned and then looked over to Santana, who was listening to their convo. She had a certain gleam in her eye; the mischievous one, that Mercedes knew was a sign that she was going to help. Santana pointed to the table where all the files were kept and then she made her way to the Dr engaging her in conversation making sure they were far away from the table. Mercedes took that as her cue, and immediately ran to the table. Luckily there were only 20 people in the group so there weren't that many files to look through. And luckier was that Sam was the only "Sam" in the entire group. Mercedes took out her phone quickly wrote down his home addresses and phone number, put it back where she found it and then signaled Santana that she got what she was looking for. Santana quickly ended the conversation with the therapist, Mercedes got their belongings and they hightailed it outta there.

Laughing in the car, Santana said, "That was so mission impossible back there Cedes' I should call you 007 or sum shit!"

To Mercedes surprise, she laughed too, it was the first time in months that she found herself laughing and she added "Meh that was nothing like us in high school! Remember? Me and you before Quinn joined us?"

"Fuck yes!" Santana rejoiced, "We were awesome... Still makes me miss Quinn though, I mean we were a great team before you two started making out."

"I miss her too Tana... She always would keep us from killing each other. Now if you piss me off, who's gonna be there to keep my hands from your neck?"

"Or my hands from repeatedly punching you in the eyes?" Santana retorted.

Mercedes laughed dryly and said, "You know this therapy thing, it's not so bad, I mean... Maybe I should go you know? I love Quinn... Always will. But I'm holding onto her like she's still alive, but if she was, wouldn't she have contacted me or something? I'm being delusional San! I think I need this... I need to do this, to heal."

Santana just nodded and said, "I agree... Speaking of healing... What are you gonna do about Mr. Explosive? You aren't gonna actually go to his apartment are you?"

"I am. I hurt him San; I need to fix it... But not tonight, I've got a plan... And I'm not entirely sure but I think it involves baking." Mercedes smiled to herself.

_"Oh shitt!"_ Santana exclaimed. "You making Mr. Explosive- Fish face a cake? What's next? You gonna suck his dick too?"

Mercedes slapped Santana shoulder and laughed. "Santana! What the hell are you even saying?"

Santana shrugged. "I dunno, I just think it's been awhile since Quinn died and maybe you and Mr. Explosive can work out your frustrations... In a different way... If you know what I mean." she raised her eyebrows as emphasis.

"I haven't slept with a guy since Finn. Me and Quinn have been together forever... I wouldn't even know what to do anymore with a man. Plus it's not like that, I just think that maybe he needs a friend, like I have in you."

"Mhmm Chica! I bet he needs a GREAT friend."

"Tana you are a mess!" Mercedes said laughing. Santana smiled at her best friend and said, "I know girl... Trust me, I know."

* * *

Sam had a whole day to think about his outburst and now that he let it simmer, he regretted it. He blew up in her face and called a grieving woman a bitter harpy. He couldn't believe he said something so awful to her, so he decided that at the next group meeting he would pull her to the side and tell her he was sorry. He got home from work and hopped in the shower, thinking over what he was going to say to her. Once he got out he was looking for something to wear in his room when his doorbell rang. He didn't get to put on a shirt but he managed to get his sweatpants on as he ran to his door. Like always precautiously he asked, "Who is it?" before opening, just to be safe.

"It's... Umm Mercedes, from group?"

Sam was so confused. No way was she at his doorstep! _No way_. He counted to ten backwards to see if he was just dreaming. But when she said "Hello?" again he knew he wasn't.

He opened the door to her standing there, holding a basket full of cookies and muffins.

Smiling, Mercedes said, "Hi, I know it's pretty late but, Can I come in?"

* * *

"Faster Lamia! Faster!" The creature screamed as Quinn tried to fight off three demons at once. One tried to attack her from behind, but she quickly ducked and blinked from the spot in front of him to the spot behind him. She smiled then tapped his shoulder, quickly killing him with a fire ball. The second one advanced towards her, with a knife he swung it around expertly and tried to hit Quinn in the stomach, she swept his feet bringing him to the ground, taking the knife out of his hand, and killing him effortlessly. The last demon was scared. Quinn or "Lamia" as they called her in the underworld killed both his comrades in less than 2 minutes. Quinn grinned deviously as she stalked him and said, "I save the weakest for last, always."

The demon backed up until he hit a wall. Quinn's fire ball grew bigger and she asked, "Any last words?"

"Yeah... You're nothing Lamia! He is lying to you... Don't believe him!" the demon said looking at the creature.

"FINISH HIM!" the creature ordered.

Quinn through the fireball and the demon descended into ashes. She quickly turned around and got on one knee in front of the creature and asked,

"Master? Have I done well?"

"You have been better than well Lamia. You are sublime, everything I hoped you would be." he ordered her to rise up and she did, looking him in the eyes with no fear like she had once before.

"What is my next task master?" Quinn asked.

"I have one final task for you sweet child, and then you will be ready to take on the mortal world once again."

"Yes master!" Quinn said excitedly. "I am listening. What do I have to do?"

"You must kill this demon. He is strong, and fiercely defiant. He was my protégé before you... He betrayed me. If you kill him, I will send you back."

"I have killed many demons master, I fear no one." Quinn answered.

"Good... You will need that courage going up against him. He will give you a good fight Lamia, so be careful... And use your newly acquired powers to out skill him. His name is Kraten, Traitor and betrayer. I want him dead before I see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." Quinn said with a bow.

"Go now... Find him with your mind. We shared blood all three of us, so we are all connected. This will make finding him easier."

"I understand master." Quinn said about to leave. But the sound of the creature's voice stopped her once again.

"Oh Lamia..." He said.

"Yes Master?" Quinn asked

"Do not fail me, or your soul will spend eternity... In hell."

I will not fail.

_"Yes master. I promise, I will not fail."_

* * *

_small a/n: do you think Quinn can do it? let me know! oh and i know i promised samcedes is endgame don't worry they still are but what do you guys think? quinncedes or samcedes? i wanna if you are open to either or pertaining to "sexual situations." _

_i'm rambling! anyway, until next time- Melle_


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings to Endings

**A/N: what's that? 2 chapters in two days? Hell to the yes! If only I can get write as fast for "dreaming for the present" as I could this. I don't know… my muse is working it like a runaway on a stripper pole. Without giving too much away I will say this: let the crazy, fucked up "it aint even right" triangle commence! **

**On to the chapter…**

Sam never thought he'd like someone so much as he liked Mercedes. For the past month they've become fast friends, talking together on the phone, going to group together, having lunch together. It seemed like everything in his life was changing. His former "I's" became "we's" and every other thought was filled with "I wonder what Mercedes would do?" or "I wonder if Mercedes would come with me?" it was like god himself sent her to him. It was funny how they went from angry strangers to best friends in just a month. As Sam prepared dinner (which he made) for them at his apartment, he racked his brain about the faithful day or night actually where everything changed. The night she showed up at his doorstep with a basket full of treats and a smile.

_"Hi, I know it's late but, can I come in?"_  
_Mercedes asked sweetly._

_Sam, still confused crossed his arms to hide his chest and asked "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to apologize and if you let me in, I can do just that." she smiled at him again, trying to show him she meant no harm. Sam looked into her eyes and decided that maybe he could trust her, she didn't look dangerous, and she was holding cookies. He opened his door and she ducked under his arm and came inside._

_Looking around the place Mercedes realized two things: one, this man definitely lived alone. The place screamed bachelor pad, he even had a foosball table in the corner of his living room. And the second was that he was definitely single. If the pictures of only him and his family didn't give it away, the posters of comic books characters and blue people from that movie Avatar sure did. Mercedes almost felt sorry for him. The place looked like it could belong to at least two people, but Sam looked like didn't care to share anything, with anyone._

_She made her own way to the kitchen. And placed the basket on top of his table, which was cluttered with drawings, like sketches._

_"Ok, you said you wanted to apologize, so how about you just get it over with and go, I have some things to take care of." Sam spat at her._

_Mercedes just rolled her eyes and took a cookie out of the basket and handed it to him. "Here, have some, its double chocolate chip."_

_Sam looked at the cookie in her hand suspiciously. She smiled again and added, "Trust me they aren't poison. If I was going to kill somebody with food, it would be with arsenic, or if I could find it... Hemlock. Just try it, I baked them today."_

_Sam took the cookie from her and bit into it. He savored the taste in his mouth... Damn it was a minute he let his eyes close biting into more and more until it was completely gone._

_"My guess is... You liked it?" Mercedes asked smiling._

_Sam just shrugged; playing it off like it wasn't a big deal. He completely ignored her question, took another cookie and asked his own. "What do you want from me?"_

_"Nothing..." Mercedes said. "Except for you to hear me out, please?"_

_Sam sat down at his table and nodded. Silently telling Mercedes she could continue._

_"Well, first I wanted to say I'm sorry. I completely exploded on you that day at the cemetery. It was just... Everything was hurting, and when you said you knew what I was going through I lost it. I kept thinking 'no knows what I'm going through' I lost the love of my life, I buried the Casket and not the body. Her shitty family was getting to me and everything I was bottling up inside bubbled over to the surface. Unfortunately it was towards you, I never meant to hurt you Sam. I'm sorry I made you feel worse about your situation. I didn't come here for you to thank me for this apology or even for your forgiveness, I came because it was the right thing to do." once Mercedes finished her speech, and Sam didn't say anything she figured that was her cue to go. She got her purse and said, "I guess I should go now. Keep the basket."_

_She began to walk away when he said unexpectantly, "My sister died in front of me."_

_That stopped her tracks; she turned around and slowly walked back towards him. She sat down at the table next to him and didn't say a word._

_"We were coming home, I had to pick her up from this dance, she was 16 and this boy tried to take advantage of her. After beating him up, we walked back to my parents' house. It was only a twenty or thirty minute walk, but as we were walking there was something in the shadows... I told Stacy to ignore it and we kept going. Then he popped out of nowhere, almost in the blink of an eye. He had these weird marking's on his face... Like symbol's. I told Stacy to run! But she didn't. He smiled at us, before a knife formed in his hand like magic. I charged him; I wasn't going to let anything happen to Stacy. He picked me up, with one hand and he smashed my body into a brick wall. I was dazed and I couldn't move because my leg was twisted from the fall. Stacy tried to run to me and that's when he stabbed her twice in her heart. I screamed for her, trying to move trying to get to the guy but, just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared into thin air."_

_Mercedes was so shocked and saddened by Sam's words that she began to cry. She couldn't believe that this man had been through something so tragic, and she said he couldn't relate. His story was far worse than hers. Through guilty tears she said, "Sam, I'm so sorry!"_

_Sam grabbed her hands, "Hey, no need to be sorry. You were going through your own stuff, and unlike me your wounds were fresh. I understand why you did it. And I actually owe you an apology. I mean I called you a bitter harpy and you baked me cookies. If that doesn't scream jackass I don't know what does."_

_She smiled at him sadly and asked, "How are you coping? With losing your sister so tragically? I mean if Quinn died that way I would've been blaming myself... Did they ever find out who did it?"_

_"I cope with therapy. Two years of it has shown me that it's not my fault. And no, they never found out who did it. He left no trace of himself. And the police didn't believe me when I gave them his description. Actually no one outside of the group believes me about how she died; it was strange, almost supernatural. One thing I know for sure is that he was gunning for Stacy. He wanted her dead. I still don't know why."_

_"Sam, I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry. For everything that had happened to you... I'm sorry. I know this sounds weird, but I just want to take your pain away. I feel like I owe you more than just an apology and some baked goods... Is there anything I can do for you? I want us to clear the air, and start over."_

_Sam couldn't help but smile at her kindness. She wasn't what he originally thought she was. In fact she was everything but a bitter harpy. Like him she was a grieving soul. Someone who needed to help in healing the metaphorical wounds that they each held inside their hearts._

_"Maybe we could help each other"Sam thought to himself._

_"I agree to a fresh start!" Sam said happily. "You know what I want from you?"_

_"What?" Mercedes asked._

_"Tell me... YOUR story."_

* * *

Mercedes didn't know when things seem to change for her. At first it was months and months of being depressed and missing Quinn with every fiber of her being, then after she had met Sam things seemed to go into a different direction. They went from stranger to friends in less than a month and sometimes Sam's presence in her life confused her. He wasn't malicious, and he didn't have a bad bone in his body, he wanted nothing from her except the only thing she could offer and that was her friendship. She helped him see that the world was actually worth living and he helped her see that the first step to healing was talking about it. Santana came with her to group only the first three times, then Mercedes started going with Sam. He offered to bring her and he would drive her home afterwards. She was actually starting to talk up in group, telling people about Quinn, about their love and her subsequent suspicious death. Talking helped, and like Dr. Moore said the group never judged her. Neither did Sam. He listened to just about everything she said with an open heart and mind. Mercedes was sure she never had a friend like him, someone so selfless, that was what confused her. When men saw her they would always try something, whether it was a cheesy pickup line or a rub to her ass if they were being particularly bold. Working as a bartender Mercedes saw the worse types float in and out. But… Sam didn't do any of that. He didn't hit on her; he didn't flirt with her, nothing. Mercedes was sure he was straight because he would often tell her about pretty girls he seen, but didn't have the courage to talk to. But with her, it was like she could be his sister. Mercedes didn't mind it, in fact she preferred it. But she did often wonder if he felt anything for her at all besides friendship. The answer was probably no… though. Why did that make her sad? She wasn't developing feelings for him was she? Sam? _A MAN?_ No she definitely wasn't. Mercedes shook those thoughts away as she smoothed down her dress and knocked on Sam's door. He opened like he always did with a smile.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were, you are thirty minutes late!" Sam exclaimed

"Sorry, traffic." Mercedes handed him the wine she was holding and came inside. She took off her cardigan and hung it up on his coat rack. She went into the kitchen and saw the table all done up in a beautiful display with a vase in the middle with a single rose. She turned to Sam wondering what in the world he was up to.

"Sam, what is all of this?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Well, there's a reason I told you to come dressed up today. I wanted to celebrate."

"Ok, what are we celebrating?" she asked again.

"Your one month anniversary, since you started group therapy. You've come a long way since the girl who wouldn't show her face to the group. And I thought you deserved a celebratory dinner. Which I made… from scratch." He smiled to her and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sam…" Mercedes said looking at him. Seriously this guy was amazing. How was she so lucky to have a friend like him? What was the strange feeling she had coming over her? Was it admiration? Was it more than that? "Sam, I don't, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, just sit down and have dinner with me… please?"

After she nodded, they both sat down and began to eat and drink and laugh like they have been doing for the past month. Before they knew it was 10 o clock and they were both on his couch, watching a horror movie after Mercedes helped him with the dishes.

"SAM PLEASE TURN IT OFF!" Mercedes screamed

"Stop being so chicken woman and watch the program. It's just Chucky. What's so scary about an evil doll?" Sam laughed at her.

"EVERYTHING!" she cried out again. Sam was still laughing when he said, "If you're so scared why don't you just come over here with me… I'll protect from the fictional characters."

"Sarcasm aside, I will take you up on that offer. If you're not going to turn it off then you automatically become my hiding pillow." Mercedes came over to the other side of the couch and hid her face into Sam's shoulder. Sam would never admit this, but he loved whenever she was close to him. The feel of her body pressed against his, whether it was a hug or a chaste kiss on the cheek, Sam would get lost in her scent and her feel. He knew he could never have her though. The woman was a lesbian after all, but still he could dream. And dream he did, every night for the past month. Sometimes in the dream she would be his wife, and she would love him like no other woman could, sometimes he would dream he met her before her fiancé did, and that it was him who she loved all along. It killed him knowing he had all these feelings for her that she couldn't reciprocate. But Sam figured having her as a friend only wouldn't be that bad. At least it meant she was in his life someway.

He took his arm and wrapped it around her, the final sequence started and she was inching closer and closer to him, like she was scared for dear life. Once the movie was over and Chucky was vanquished, Sam thought she would let go, instead she ended up resting her head on his shoulder. They laid there like that in silence for a minute before Mercedes asked out of the blue, "Sam, what's your type?"

"WH-why?" Sam asked confused

"I dunno. I just never seen you talk about a girl in that way… you would tell me about beautiful girls but you'd never describe them in detail. So, what's your type?"

"I don't really have a type." Sam answered honestly.

"That's bull and you know it Sam. Every guy has a type… and you are sexy. So I know you don't settle for just anything, so... spill."

"Wait... you think I'm sexy? " Sam smiled internally with false hope. _Why did she have to be a lesbian?_ _She is my type…_ Sam thought.

"I don't know… I mean, yeah. Not that I was looking at you or anything."

"Right. Of course you weren't…" Sam got up to put the glass he was holding in the sink. Mercedes noticed his apprehension; she got up and followed him.

"Sam, is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?" Mercedes said from behind him.

"NO. You didn't." Sam answered. "It's just me… "

"You know you can tell me anything Sam… I won't judge you." Mercedes touched his shoulder softly, getting him to turn around.

"I can't tell you because I don't want to lose you cedes. You've been a great friend for this past month and I don't want to ruin it. Besides, there's not much you can do about it anyway."

"Sam you're talking in circles. What's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?"

"Mercedes, it would be best if you just left. I don't want to talk about this and I don't think you need to hear it. Please just go." Said tried to get her out of there before he came out and said to her that he had feelings for her. Leave it to him to fall for a lesbian. The first girl he truly liked in months beyond a casual interest was a woman who couldn't have. _"figures."_ Sam said to himself.

"I'M NOT LEAVING SAM." Mercedes yelled. "Not until you spill. What's going on? Why are you afraid to lose me?"

_Don't say it Sam, just walk away._ Sam kept saying in his mind. So he did, he began to walk away and Mercedes pulled at his arm.

"SAM!' she said turning him towards her again. "Why are you walking away?"

'Let me go Mercedes." Sam said angrily.

"NO! Talk to me."

"Let me go." He said again.

"NO! STOP BEING A COWARD AND JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

Sam didn't know what possessed his next move. Or why he did it, maybe because she called him a coward, maybe it was because she was cute when she was angry and flustered. But without thinking Sam grabbed her face with his hands and laid the most passionate, sensual, erotic kiss on her lips he could think of.

And it wasn't his initiation of the kiss that surprised Sam; it was the fact that… she kissed him back.

* * *

Quinn waited for him. She had been waiting in his lair for a while, in the shadows she lurked. Finally he showed his face, and Quinn knew it was him by the way her blood rushed at his sight. They shared a blood bond, him and her. The creature made that very clear. He was undressing when she walked into his direction. Slowly she crept up behind him, fireball in hand ready to kill him and then descend back to the mortal world. Back to Mercedes. This was her final task and Quinn was determined not to fail. She raised the fireball, ready to throw at his back when she heard him say, "I've been expecting you Lamia."

Shocked, Quinn throws the fire ball in his direction. He misses it with an inch of his life and then he turns around. His features, like Quinn's were distinctively human. He smiled at her and Quinn formed another fireball in her hand, ready to kill him,

"Before you kill me, Lamia, I was hoping we could chat." Kraten said.

"There is nothing to say Kraten. Nothing but your death would please me now." Quinn replied.

"Please, humor me for one minute... the creature, he promised you immortal life didn't he? And the promise of seeing those you love again in exchange for your soul?"

"You cannot try to make me doubt my master. He already told me you were his protégé until you betrayed him of course."

"I do not need to make you doubt him because you already do Lamia. You feel what I did before I got out. He calls it betrayal... I called it freeing myself."

"Enough of this!" Quinn exclaimed. "Time for you to die."

Feeling the rush of death before him, Kraten tried to explain himself, "He made me kill an innocent girl. That's why I betrayed him. She was going to do great things in this world and I killed her at the ripe age of 16. All because she was the only one who would've been able to stop him. He wants humans to bow down to him… a demon wants to take over the entire world. That's his plan. And he will use you to get to that Lamia don't let him fool you! Don't-"

Kraten didn't get to finish his sentence because Quinn hit him with the fireball and soon he too descended to ashes. She didn't believe his lies. The creature taught her better than that. He promised her the world and more, and she wasn't going to let anything deterred her from seeing her Mercedes again. Quinn was about to go back to her master to tell him that the job has been completed, when he popped up behind her clapping.

"Good job my sweet Lamia… I knew you would not fail me."

Quinn quickly bowed at his feet and he picked her up telling her there was no need.

"Master, what is next?" Quinn asked him.

"Next is the mortal world sweet child." He said with a smile. "It is time for you… _to go home."_

* * *

_a/n: how does that song go? "tralala my evil half demon girlfriend's back?" no? those aren't the lyrics? Oh well. Until next time- Melle_


	6. Chapter 6: Sex, No Lies and Returns

**A/N: Hello Rated M.. How are you? Warning: this chapter contains poorly written samcedes sexual situations. I'm putting it under rated M for just this chapter. It will go back to rated T right after. Thought I'd have more to say? Nope? Good.**

**Onto the chapter...**

Sam pushed away first, he had too. Yes, the kiss was beautiful, sexy, sensual and downright amazing. But there were still some unanswered questions.

Like why did she kiss him back? Wasn't she a lesbian? Did she do it out of pity? Or did she feel the same way about him as he did her?

Pulling away slightly Sam asked, "Why?"

"Why what Sam?" Mercedes asked back wondering why he was pulling away from her.

"Wh-why did you kiss me?" he stuttered.

"Well why did you kiss me?" She said playing coy.

"I thought it was obvious when I kissed you... I kissed you because I like you and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Why didn't you just tell me you liked me Sam? All this time, us having lunch and dinner dates and we go to group together, I just thought, you thought of me as your sister." Mercedes said honestly.

"I definitely don't. I think I liked you ever since you came to my door with a basket full of cookies. I just was surpressing it you know? Because of the fact that your still grieving... and the other thing." Sam looked down.

"What other thing?"

"The fact that your... A lesbian." at that Mercedes started to laugh. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. Why was she laughing at him? He didn't get the joke.

"What's funny?" Sam asked humorlessly.

"Sam... I'm not a lesbian." Mercedes repiled.

"But... Quinn, she's a woman and you said you were getting married."

"We were... And I loved her with every fiber of my being... But I'm not a lesbian... Before Quinn I was in a two year relationship with my then boyfriend Finn... He was my first and then Quinn and I fell in love. It didn't matter what gender she was... I fell in love with her. Not her sexual orientation."

"So you've been with guys before?"

"I've been with A guy before, finn was sweet and charming, but... We both were in love with two people at once. It was weird. I know I loved him and he loved me, but I started developing these feelings for Quinn and at the same time he was harbouring feelings for another girl at my school, Rachel. We only made love three times. Twice on prom night, and then once more they day we broke up. He told me he would always love me, and we parted as friends. As far as I know he's married to rachel and they live in NYC."

"So... How long has it been since you've been with a guy?"

"I don't know... It's more than, five years.. I think."

"Practically a virgin..." Sam mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked.

"Umm I said wow..." Sam backtracked.

"I mean what a plot twist. Here I was burying my feelings for you, thinking that you were a card carrying lesbian and here you are now, looking sexy as hell, kissing me back and proving me wrong." Sam smiled at her smile, deciding to be a little bold he pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now that, that awkwardness is out of the way... I guess can say this with pride... I like you Mercedes."

Mercedes, feeling her own courage creep up on her said, " I like you too Sam, but if we do this, we're going to have to take it slow. I don't really know how to do this... Start over again with someone new, so you're gonna have to be patient with me... And you still need to realize, though I accept that Quinn is gone, she will always hold a place in my heart."

Sam nodded, "I understand that... And I accept it. As long as you accept that I haven't liked a woman in this way in about a year, and I haven't been in a stable relationship since the end of college. So I'm starting over too... I'm throwing myself head first into the deep end with you and I'm afraid as well... But if you are patient with me, I'll be patient with you."

Mercedes smiled up at him. She couldn't believe any of this. She couldn't believe she developed feelings for Sam in just a month. She couldn't believe she liked a man again after Finn. She couldn't believe that she was actually opening herself up to the possibility of love again... With Sam, a man. Everything was happening so fast. But why didn't it seemed rushed? Why did it feel so right to have Sam hold her? Touch her? Kiss her?

None of her questions were answered because she was now dealing with the feel of Sam's tongue in her mouth again. He was so gentle with her. Like he thought she would break. Slowly he moved them to the wall, and even slower he touched her. First her arms, then her thighs... Without breaking the kiss for a second. He was definitely multi-talented. But Mercedes wasn't ready for ALL of him just yet. And when he put his big calloused hands on her breasts through her dress, that's when she knew she had to stop.

"Sam..." Mercedes moaned loving the feelings he was eliciting out of her. Damnit she hasn't been this turned on since her and Quinn's first time.

"I know... Mercy, I know..." Sam kissed down her neck, then back up and laid three chaste kisses on those lips he could surely never get enough of now that he got a taste of them.

"We are taking it slow right?" he asked Feeling her nose pressed against his. Both of their eyes closed, not wanting this moment to end.

"Yes... We are." Mercedes reminded him.

Sam pulled away from her reluctantly and then grabbed her hands, pulling her towards his bedroom.

"Sam..." Mercedes warned again.

"Dont worry beautiful, I'm not trying to force you to do anything... It's almost 2 am... I want you to come to bed with me."

Mercedes looked at the clock. Sam was right it was late. But she still wasn't sure she should. This man was sweet and kind and whole hearted, she knew that. But she also silently knew he was Satan in a Sunday hat. If he really wanted, he would have her tonight. And she would let him, damnit she would.

Trying to find some willpower Mercedes said, "Just sleeping?"

Sam smiled and added, "Just, sleeping."

* * *

18 year old Stevie Evans hadn't seen his damn brother in almost three weeks. Usually after work he would come by the house and have dinner with the family. But lately, Sam has been M.I.A. And Stevie needed him right now. There was something happening to him, something weird, that he knew his parents wouldn't understand. But Sam might. After Stacy died Sam would go on and on about how weird her death was. Almost supernatural even. Stevie didn't believe a word of it, until he turned 18. He started having these weird dreams where Stacy would come to him and say "Something's coming, you are our last hope." Stevie never told anyone about his crazy dreams. Frankly because he didn't know what they meant. But today he decided that maybe Sam could help, so he ran over over to Sam's apartment, his spare keys in hand ready to have a long talk with his brother about his missing persons status and Stevie's weird dreams.

Sam was feasting on her body. He never had a meal so delicious before. After their confessions of like about three weeks ago, Sam and Mercedes tried their hardest to take it slow. So they did what they usually did when they were just friends. They went out for dates, went to group together, helped eachother when they were feeling particulary down. But now with the added bonus of kisses. But soon that was proving not to be enough, because their kisses would turn into full blown makeout sessions, no matter where they were. Then makes out would turn into soft core porn, which then lead to them having a conversation about sex. Which lead them to where they were now... His bedroom. They were just exploring. That's all they agreed to... No penetration. But that was proving to be hard for Sam when she kept running her sweet little pussy against his leg.

Sam suckled one breasts into his mouth, while his thumb and forefinger played with the other softly. Mercedes moaned against him, her fingers threading his blonde locks lightly. Sam made his way to her other breasts, which was now becoming his best friend. She squirmed against him, back arching, pussy aching for attention.

The difference between Quinn and Sam was Sam was devious. Quinn would've already had a hand between Mercedes legs already. But Sam, the green eyed devil just sucked on her breasts and didn't touch her down there yet. He had Mercedes in a whirlwind of emotions.

"Sam..." she moaned.

"I like it when you say my name like that. It's incredibly sexy... Say it again." Sam added licking around her nipple.

"Sam... I need it, please." Mercedes didn't even know why she was begging. But the torturous tit fuck needed to end. That she was sure of.

"As you wish, fair maiden." Sam teased.

He made his way down her body, stoping to kiss her belly button then quickly, he took off her lace panties, yanking them down her legs,and tossing them across the room. Mercedes opened her legs for him, giving him a view of her flower.

"Mercy... It's... It's so beautiful." Sam said looking at her pink dream.

"Quinn used to say the same thing." Mercedes thought. She wasn't going to say that to him though... That would be awkward. Instead she said, "Thank you."

Sam smiled at her, and then pulled the covers over him as he went to town on her already wet core. He teased her a few, ignoring her clit for her hole, sticking his thick tongue in and out. it just seemed to make her want him more. Finally he started to suck on her button and that's when she started to scream. The feeling was so overwhelming, something she hasn't had in a long time. Her legs seemed to open wider and wider, yet she didn't move away. And the little multitasking devil he was took his hands and played with her breasts and he feasted on her.

"OH MY GOD" is all Stevie heard from Sam's apartment. It was a woman's voice. She sounded like she was getting hurt. But what would a woman being doing inside Sam's apartment? He never brought women home. He never let anyone besides the family inside his man cave. Worried, Stevie opened the door and rushed to Sam's room.

At some point Sam must've moved from under the sheet, because when Stevie walked in, there Sam was, beautifully buck naked eating out a woman on his bed.

"SAM!" Stevie yelled in horror.

Mercedes started to scream once she saw Stevie and then she scrambled for the covers, pulling them all the way over her.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes screamed to Sam.

"Stevie get out!" Sam yelled trying to find his pants.

Stevie immediately closed the door, and started to freak out. "What the hell did I just see?" Stevie askes himself.

He knew once Sam was done in there, he and him were going to have to have a little talk about the chocolate goddess, and who the hell she was... Very soon.

* * *

Quinn was finally home.. Yes she had a mission but creature told her to enjoy herself first. And he would come to her when the time came. Quinn didn't go to her house. Yes that was home, but thar wasn't where her heart was. Her heart was wherever Mercedes was. She went to her lovers house and didn't bother to use the key, she just blinked from the door to the inside. She looked around. Not much was different. The pictures of them still hung up on her wall and dressers, some of Quinn's clothes still hung in Mercedes' closet.

"It's like I never left." Quinn smiled to herself. She went into the kitchen to eat. She hasn't had good food in a long while. She noticed that on the refrigerator was a sticky note that read: Dinner with Sam, 8:30.

"Who the hell is Sam?" Quinn shrugged it off and was just about to open the fridge when she heard keys in the lock and a chatting mercedes on the phone.

"Yeah San it was embarrassing." She said to Santana over the phone.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at his brother in the face... Ever."

Quinn smiled, this was what she was waiting for. Finally she was going to see her beautiful future wife again. Mercedes turned the light on in the kitchen and that's when she saw her.

"Hey baby." Quinn said.

A shocked Mercedes dropped everything she was holding. Her purse, the take out she got, her keys, and lastly her cellphone all fell down around her.

Slowly she asked, "Quinn... Is that you?"

Quinn nodded and said, "Yep, baby I'm home."


	7. Chapter 7: Lovers Reunion

**A/N: you cant even be mad at me about the end of this. If only because you always knew there was a triangle. But i dont want to give too much away. Sorry if you hate it! More to come!**

After Mercedes left Stevie sat on the couch waiting for Sam to come out.

Sam finally showed his face 10 minutes later in a tank top and sweatpants. He sat down next to his brother in complete silence. Both of them didn't know what to say or how to say it. Everytime Sam opened his mouth words wouldn't form... He had feared he scarred his little brother for life. Maybe if he just stayed quiet stevie would just let it go and move on to why he really came there.

"So..." Stevie managed to get out.

"So..." Sam said mimicking him.

"So... Should we gloss over the fact that I caught you giving oral sex to a beautiful black woman?" Stevie asked almost laughing.

"I dunno... Do you want to talk about it? Or should we just get to the point of why you came here today?" Sam retorted.

"I came to see you... You haven't visited home in three weeks... And now I know why!" Stevie nudged him playfully. "So tell me about her..."

Sam smiled, "Well what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, EVERYTHING!" they both laughed.

"Well, her name is Mercedes, and we met three months ago..."

Sam proceeded to tell his brother about how they met, how they became friends, and how they eventually ended up dating. Stevie couldn't help but smile at his older Brother. While talking about Mercedes, Sam's face seem to light up with each sentence. Stevie hadn't seen him this excited about a girl since his college girlfriend Heather. But she was nothing like Mercedes. She was a tall, blonde college cheerleader who Sam fell head over heels in love with. She was also a totally bitch who broke up with Sam over the phone the same night she moved to New York. Sam never truly got over her. But when he was talking about Mercedes all stevie could see was the same gleam in his eye he got when he used to talk about heather.

"Wow.." Stevie began, "It seems like you really like her. Despite the fact that she was a former lady lover... Is she any good in bed?"

"Steven Evans! Are you seriously asking me about sex?"

"Not specifically... I'm asking you, is the sex good? I mean it's been years since she's been with a man. How do you know she can handle your... Trouser snake?"

"Umm, besides what you saw today, we haven't had sex." Sam stated honestly.

"So today was your first time?"

"Basically... Yeah. I mean she's aprehensive about sex... With a guy. She told me that she's scared she won't satisfy me. I thought it was so cute, because in reality I'm afraid I won't be what she expects. But we're taking it one day at a time... I really like her Stevie. She's sweet to me and honest, caring, beautiful, amazing and she has the most beautiful vagina I have ever-"

"Lalalalala! I don't hear you!" Stevie put his hands to his ears so he couldn't hear the rest of that sentence.

"Ok! Ok!" Sam said bringing his hands down. "Lets stop talking about my life and start talking about yours... What's wrong Bro? Why'd did you come today?"

"Sam... I don't really know how to say what I need to tell you without you thinking I'm crazy." Stevie began...

"Stevie you're not only my brother, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything, no judgement. I promise." Sam assured him.

"Okay... Well I've been having these weird dreams, where Stacy would come to me... In this ball of light and tell me I'm the only hope. You always said Stacy's death seemed supernatural Sam. Is it possible that it was? That she's trying to warn us of future danger?"

"Stevie... That's a lot to take in, I honestly don't know. Whoever it was that killed stacy wasn't human. I know that for sure, but the dreams could just be that... Dreams. I mean how realistically would it be that Stacy... Our sister, is an angel and she comes to you in dreams in a ball of light telling you to save us all?"

They both laughed nervously, then looked at eachother. Silently, they both came to sudden realizations.

"I think we might need help." Stevie said to Sam.

"Yeah..." Sam said. "I think you're right... And I think it's time for a little chat with mom and dad."

* * *

"Yep baby, I'm home!" Quinn said to Mercedes. She was hoping for a smile, a big hug and some tears but instead Mercedes just stood there like a statue, not saying a word, her face in a 'O' shape. Quinn decided to move towards her, and that's when Mercedes began backing away.

"You-you stay away from me!" Mercedes said with a stutter.

"Mercy... Baby, it's me, Quinn." Quinn tried again.

"Quinn is dead... Now I don't know who you are but you need to leave my house before I call the police!" Mercedes said with fear rising in her voice.

"Babe if you would just let me explain!" Quinn screamed. Her screamed scared mercedes, she took off up the stairs of her house to her room. Quinn ran after her, quickly getting inside before Mercedes locked the door. Mercedes kept backing away until she hit the closet. Oh shit! She was trapped. This person, who looked just like Quinn came to kill her. Mercedes didn't know what to think.

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" Mercedes screamed as she closed her eyes, waiting for death to become of her. Instead of a sharp knife to her gut, Mercedes felt soft lips on hers. If this person wasn't Quinn, they sure as hell kissed like her.

Quinn pressed her lips to her girlfriends in hopes she would see it really was her. Once mercedes opened her mouth, and Quinn slipped her tongue inside that's when Quinn knew she finally convinced her.

"Quinn.." Mercedes moaned with her eyes still closed.

"Mercy, Open your eyes..." Quinn said against her clavicle.

Mercedes shook her head no. "I can't... I'm afraid you're not real... That is is all a dream."

"Baby... I'm real, just open your eyes... Please." Quinn begged again.

Finally Mercedes opened her eyes, and there Quinn stood. In the flesh, looking like she had never left. She had no scars, no wounds. Her beauty still as present as it was the last time Mercedes laid eyes on her. Quinn's blue green eyes bore into her, and Mercedes was helpless under her spell once again.

"Quinn... How? How are you here? I thought you were... Dead!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything... Tomorrow. But I've missed you so much Mercedes. Tonight, I don't want any words... All I want is you." Quinn kissed her neck so softly, like she used to. Mercedes couldn't help but love the sensations of Quinn's lips on her once again.

"Quinn... How do I know this is really you... How do I know I'm not dreaming?" Mercedes asked again.

"Remember our first time? In your bed when your parents were at that dental convention... you said to me that you were scared to give yourself to me... and I said I wouldn't pressure you even though I wanted you so badly... You remember what I said?" Quinn asked touching the straps of her dress.

"You said 'trust me'... Oh god Quinn it's you!" Mercedes said smiling at her.

Quinn smiled back in her face and kissed her lips softly. Pulling down her dress, it hit the floor in a pool of purple around her feet.

Mercedes couldn't think of anything else except Quinn at that moment. Quinn took off her bra and panties slowly. Then she quickly dropped to her knees and put Mercedes leg on her shoulder and went to town on the sweetest thing she ever tasted. Mercedes moaned as Quinn played with her clit. Quinn always knew how she liked it. She knew every part of her body perfectly. Mercedes tangled her hands in Quinn's hair stuffing her deeper inside her wet core. Quinn brought her to the brink, then she got up and took off her own dress. It fell next to mercedes' and then she took Mercedes by the arm and pulled her on the bed.

Quinn lied on top of her as their tongues sweetly moved around each other, in and out they danced in the pull of love. Quinn cupped Mercedes' full breasts in her hands and Mercedes touched Quinn's pink nubs. They moved around the bed, making out fiercely legs intertwined together.

"Mercy..." Quinn moaned as Mercedes' tongue reached her nipple.

"Hmm?" Mercedes asked sucking on her lightly. She had missed Quinn so much! She couldn't believe she was back, and they were making love again. She'd never thought she'd get this opprotunity... And now here she was, back in her arms.

Quinn pulled her up from her nipple, so they were both kneeling on the bed.

Kissing her cheek Quinn asked, " I know you don't like doing this... But I've missed you so much. And i want to connect with you."

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you need?" Mercedes said to Quinn.

Quinn laid back with one of her legs open on the bed and said, "I want to feel your beautiful tight pussy against mine. Please baby? Do it for your Quinny?" Mercedes looked at Quinn's glistening core and bit her lips. Yes she hated to scissor, she and Quinn only ever tried it once. But she missed her so much and she couldn't believe she was back again. So Mercedes laid back, opened her legs and moved towards Quinn.

The feeling of them connecting once again was overwhelming for both. As their screams and moans filled the house, downstairs Mercedes' phone vibrated once again.

"Hey It's Mercedes, I'm probably working or just not available at this time, so leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!"

"Damnit! Voicemail!" Sam said again. He called her twice with no answer. He knew she was probably getting off work now, and they would usually talk until one of them fell asleep, but Sam figured she was probably just tired. So he left a voice message.

"Hey beautiful... It's me, Sam. I just wanted to say goodnight. Well actually I called to tell you what an amazing time I had yesterday before my brother ruined everything but I guess you're sleeping already... Listen call me ok? I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Ok... I'll see you in group tomorrow hopefully right? Right. Well goodnight my angel. Hope you're having the Best. Night. Ever."

* * *

a/n: do you think Mercedes was wrong for reconnecting with Quinn so quickly? what do you think Sam's gonna do when he finds out? Don't hate me!


	8. Chapter 8: In Too Deep

**A/N: Didn't anyone read my AN on chapter 5 where I said that this triangle would be fucked up? No? Well you should've listened to me. It's only going to get MORE complicated for our diva and the two beautiful blondes in later chapters. I am actually surprised at the people who said they wouldn't do what Mercedes did… I know I would've, I mean she loved the woman for teen Jesus' sake! But I digress, did you think it was going to be all rainbows and colorful bowties because Quinn came back? Did you forget she's evil? No? Good. **

**Oh warning: poorly written sexual situations happen in this chapter. I told you I sucked at writing them and that hasn't changed… anyway, onto the chapter.**

When Mercedes woke up she thought she'd feel content with waking up next to the love of her life. Quinn laid there, head on the pillow, beautifully buck naked under a simple sheet and Mercedes couldn't help but wonder where the hell she had been. Yeah last night her emotions got the best of her once she saw her again and she and Quinn made love a couple of times but in the back of Mercedes mind laid two things: a shit load of questions and Sam... Poor Sam. Who would never understand, even if she explained to him what happened.  
Mercedes couldn't help but feel guilty. She got up and put her robe on, careful not to wake Quinn.

Downstairs she put a pot of coffee on and then went to pick her stuff up from off the floor. She saw her phone had four messages. Two from Santana who wanted to know why the hell did she hung up on her, and two from Sam who only wanted to make sure she was ok. Listening to it, Mercedes felt the guilt rush through her yet again. Sam was nothing but the best thing that happened to her since Quinn's death-disappearance. And she basically shitted on whatever they were building.

In anger she threw her phone on the kitchen table then took the coffee off the stove, poured a cup and stared idly out of the window. She didn't even hear Quinn come downstairs; she didn't feel any presence until Quinn kissed her cheek.

Mercedes tensed up at the kiss, she didn't know why but now that the night was forgotten, the sins of the day showed and Mercedes felt like it was all overwhelming her. Quinn noticed she was tense, so she tried to rub her shoulders, Mercedes tensed up again and that's when Quinn spoke up.

"Mercy... What's wrong?" Quinn asked taking a seat next to her.

Mercedes didn't even feel her next words leave her mouth. She didn't feel the sting in her voice as she said them either.

"Where the HELL were you Quinn?" Mercedes spat venomously.

"Mercedes... I-" Quinn began.

"No! I don't want to hear another run around... Last night I gave you a pass because I missed you so damn much. But now I want you to tell me the truth. Where the fuck were you? Why did you leave me for months with no contact! Why didn't you call me? Text me? Hell why didn't you LET ME KNOW YOU WERE ALIVE?"

Quinn bit her lip. She knew she couldn't tell Mercedes the truth, the creature specifically forbid her from telling ANY mortal her true identity until he told her otherwise. But she couldn't lie to her either. She never lied to her before, and she wasn't planning on doing that now. Quinn was torn... What was she supposed to say?

Quinn just sat there in silence; she didn't even say a word back. Mercedes didn't know why but her silence made her angry. It made her feel like she was hiding something.

"WELL?" Mercedes yelled at her. "I want answers Quinn! Where were you?"

"I can't tell you... I'm sorry Mercy. I can't tell you anything right now. I just need you to trust me, trust my love for you. And I promise to reveal all soon." Quinn took her hands in hope she could calm her down. Mercedes pushed Quinn's hands away violently and got up from the table.

"That's not good enough!" she spat "I want to know where you've been NOW! Or you need to leave my home."

"Mercy..." Quinn pleaded.

"No Quinn! I won't accept it. I cried over you for months. Thinking that I lost you. No one cared Quinn, that you were dead... NO ONE truly cared but me. Then I started to go to therapy... And I started to heal; I started to get over the fact that I wasn't ever going to see you again. I even started dating again... Only to have you come back into my life. Now I'm not saying this isn't a miracle... Because it is. You're back and Quinn, I am willing to drop everything and pick up where we left off but not if you're not going to be honest with me..."

Quinn didn't process half of what Mercedes said after she uttered the _"I even started to date again" _sentence. she immediately became furious. She almost forgot her powers were controlled by her emotions. Her hands started to heat up as she asked, "You're dating someone?"

Mercedes scoffed at her, "That's the only thing you took away from my mini speech?"

"Just answer the damn question Mercy. You're dating someone! Who is she?" Quinn asked with anger growing in her voice.

"You expect me to tell you ANYTHING when you can't even tell me where you've been? Please Quinn." Mercedes tried to make her way upstairs but Quinn grabbed her arm tightly.  
Mercedes could feel overwhelming heat form on her arm, like Quinn's hands were a hot fire. She screamed out loud and Quinn pulled away, shocked that she hurt her.

"Quinn... What the hell was that? Why are your hands so damn hot?" Mercedes asked rubbing her arm up and down.

Quinn looked at her hands and shook her head... No way would she hurt Mercedes. Not intently. It must've been Lamia... The creature said Lamia would show her face whenever Quinn needed her. But not with Mercedes! She was her love, her soul mate. Quinn started to cry and scream

"I'm a monster!" and then ran upstairs.

Mercedes came up after her... She noticed Quinn locked their bedroom door.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked. "Quinn open the door! What's going on with you?"

After five minutes with no answer Mercedes went downstairs and got her spare bedroom key. She came back up and opened the door to find the room empty and the window open. She called for Quinn again with no answer. Looking down on the bed she noticed a note, with Quinn's hand writing.

_Mercy-_

_I so badly want to tell you where I've been, how different I am now, how strange my life is and more importantly how, even though my life is different, my love for you hasn't changed. I don't care who this new girl is in your life, you know you still love me. Six times last night proved you do. And if it's a fight for your heart she wants, that's what she'll get. I did it with Finn and I won, and I'll do it again. I'm gonna give you space, but I need you to know I'm still here, I'm NOT dead and one day I'll tell you everything. I promise._

_I love you forever, and I'll be back in a few days. I have some..._

_**Demons **of my own I need to take care of._

_- For you, Always, Quinn._

Mercedes felt so many emotions at once, confusion, worry, fear... But more importantly she felt guilty. Quinn was partially right. She did still love her. That wouldn't change, and under different circumstances she would've just jumped right back in with her... But she couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Her feelings for him were confusing her. If she didn't have strong feelings for him, wouldn't whatever she was feeling dissipated by now? Mercedes knew she had to settle things with him before she settled things with Quinn. She looked at the clock she saw she was late for work. She put Quinn's letter on her nightstand and went to go get ready. In the back of her mind, she made a mental note that she would go see Sam one of these days, and just tell him what happened. She feared he would be heartbroken, but she at least owed him the whole truth.

* * *

Sam and Stevie came to their parents' house that same night around dinner time. Their parents Howard and Jessica were setting the table when they walked in.

"Anybody home!" Sam said excitedly as he walked into the house.

"Sammy my boy!" Howard gave his eldest son a huge hug and then proceeded to give Stevie one followed by a tousle to Stevie's blonde hair.

"Hey dad! Mom! How's it hanging?" Sam asked them both.

"It's better now that your here! Give momma a kiss!" She grabbed Sam and peppered kisses all over his face, then did the same to Stevie.

"That's enough mom!" Stevie said pushing her away. His mom smacked his shoulder then she took Sam and Stevie's hands and brought them to the table.

"Sit boys... You came just in time! Dinner's ready!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yay! I haven't had one of mom's home cooked meals in three weeks!" Sam said taking a biscuit from the middle of the table.

"That's because of that nice woman you're seeing." Sam's mom said as she brought the pot of spaghetti to the table.

"I'm sorry?" Sam said confused.

"The pretty black girl you've been seeing... Mercedes." Jessica said again.

"Mom... How do you know about Mercedes? I only found out about her today." Stevie added.

"Yeah... And I never told you I was seeing anyone. Let alone her name... Mom... How do you know all of this?" Sam asked confused.

"I... Umm..." Jessica Evans bit down on her lip...

"Mom? Are you gonna answer me?" Sam says.

"Well you're both old enough; I guess I should tell you... I'm a-"

"JESSICA!" Howard yelled. "We promised to never tell them. Stevie's too young to comprehend this."

"I'm 18! One eight... Not 5! Mom! Dad if there is something you are keeping from us me and Sam have the right to know!"

"BOY! Don't you raise your voice at your mom understand? Whatever we have kept from you is only to protect you. Now let it go!" their father said at the top of his lungs.

"NO! I want to know! Does this have anything to do with the fact that Stacy has been trying to contact me in my dreams?" Stevie asked.

Howard and Jessica looked at each other full of worry in their eyes.

"Howard it's begun... Just like I said it would. We need to talk to Stevie now... Before danger gets to him first."

Howard nodded at his wife then turned to Stevie and Sam. With a fearfully stern look on his face he said...

"We need to have a talk... Now!"

* * *

** TWO DAYS LATER**

Sam made it home from work still completely shocked by the information his parents bestowed on him. He didn't know what to say or do... He thought about calling Mercedes, but he hadn't heard from her in two days and Sam figured she may be embarrassed to show her face ever since the Stevie incident. He got in the shower and let the water hit him hard... All these years his parents had been lying to him about who they were and who Stevie and Stacy were- _what they were._It killed Sam to know that he was right about Stacy's death. She died supernaturally and there was never anything he could do to stop it. The hot water seeped into Sam's skin as he contemplated. Soon his doorbell rang and it continued to ring until he got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist and opened the door.

Standing outside was his... Well he didn't know what to call her. But it was Mercedes. He smiled at her and leaned against the door, still dripping wet from his shower. Mercedes bit her lip as she took him in. This was going to be harder than she thought. But she had to remain calm and focused. Yes he looked hella sexy standing in his door way- in absolutely nothing but a towel but she had to ignore what she was feeling in her loins, and get down to the brass tacks of why she came.

"Sam... Hey!" She said with a smile. Before she got a chance to walk in, Sam pulled her inside, pushed her up against the wall and started to attack her lips with his. He was so dominant and sexy the way he sucked her lip gloss straight from her lips. Then immediately slid his tongue across her bottom one, seeking access into her mouth. Mercedes opened it and he took her tongue and swirled it around with his. As always, ever the multi-tasker Sam picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, showing her just how badly he was aching for her.

_"How do I get myself into these situations?"_Mercedes thought as Sam's hands moved to the side of her breasts. He was pressing his hardness into her leggings clad core and she felt every inch of that trouser snake near her sweet spot.

"Damn... I missed you so much." Sam said as his lips made it to her neck.

"Sam..." Mercedes moaned against him. She was so not here for this. Why did he and Quinn always have to seduce her?

"Say my name again baby... You know I love it." Sam pressed into her again bringing out a groan from Mercedes. Damn this woman knew how to turn him on. He was about 200 degrees hard for her, and he couldn't wait to just forget everything and be deep inside of her, loving her until she begged him to stop, or they were both exhausted.

"Willpower Mercedes willpower!" Mercedes told herself. She needed to keep saying it so that she could have the strength to pull away and tell him what she came to tell him.  
She pushed him away. Trying to gain some control in the situation.

"Sam, I didn't come here so we can continue what we did the other day. I came here because I have something important to tell you and once you find out... UGH! Can you please just go put some clothes on and meet me in the living room?" Mercedes eyed him; the head of his huge cock was peeking out of his towel. It was red, and pulsating. It scared and aroused her all at once. She turned away from him, trying to keep focus as she made her way to the couch. Sam looked down at his general and sighed. "No loving for you tonight lil' guy... Maybe next time?"  
He disappeared into his room, came out a couple minutes later in some basketball shorts. He said fuck the shirt. Maybe if he kept it off, Mercedes would realize she couldn't resist his flat abs and his bulging arms.

He sat down next to her and asked, "Okay... What's up?"

"Sam... Are you not going to wear a shirt?"

"Nope... I'm headed to bed soon and I don't want to be wearing too much clothes. So what's going on beautiful? Why haven't you called me?"

Mercedes bit her lip. She contemplated on just ripping the band aid off and telling him or dragging it out with an entire explanation. Finally she decided a mixture of both would suffice and she said, "Sam I want you to know I like you... A lot."

Sam smiled. "I like you a lot too... You're the most amazing thing in my life right now. And as you know I don't lead a very... Amazing life."

"I know... And I felt the same way; you brought me joy when nothing but sadness filled my heart. Which is why when I tell you what I have to tell you, you'll never speak to me again and don't worry, I deserve it."

"Mercedes... What are you talking about?" Sam asked... Now he was worried.

"Sam... I don't know any other way to say this then to just come out and say it,.. Quinn is alive! She came back last night... And we made love." She blurted.

"Oh." Is all Sam said.

"Sam please say something! Curse at me! Yell! Get angry! I don't care... Just say anything other than oh."

"What am I supposed to say? You come here and tell me that Quinn's back, the love of your life... And you two made sweet love. How am I supposed to compete with that? You don't love me Mercy. You love her."

"I- I do love Quinn. You always knew that Sam. I told you I would love her always." Mercedes added.

"Then why are you still here huh? You told me what you wanted to say... So just go! Go be with Quinn." Sam could feel his heart breaking. Just when he was getting happy again. God takes away Mercedes. Just like he takes away everything in Sam's life.

"Sam that's just it! I love Quinn but she won't tell me where she's been. She's hiding things from me and she up and disappeared AGAIN! But even with all the drama that comes with her being back, my mind still goes to you. For some reason you invade my thoughts and my heart. I can't let you go either Sam... I don't want to let you go. I want you."

"You don't have a right to say that to me. I won't be your man on the side... I deserve more than that. I want all of you Mercedes... I won't share you with her. It's either me... Or Quinn."

"I don't know Sam... I can't choose! I don't know why you even affect me this way, I thought that making love to Quinn and her being back would change things, I thought whatever we had was casual. I mean I love Quinn right? Then why can't i escape what I'm feeling… for you ?" Mercedes looked down at her feet, she was completely scared, she knew she was getting ready to lose him and that's what she feared the most… the fact that she didn't want to.

But what Sam did next was a surprise to them both…

"It's because..." Sam said moving towards her, "You don't just like me Mercedes... Admit it; you're falling in love with me. Just like I'm falling in love with you. That's why you can't choose between Quinn and I, your feelings for me are stronger than you will let yourself believe."

Sam never fought over a girl before, it wasn't in his nature, but he wasn't lying. He had very strong feelings for Mercedes. A lot like love feelings for her. He admitted to himself that he'd fallen for her a while ago. But they were taking it slow and he didn't want to overwhelm her. Sam didn't know if it was jealousy that possessed him to take her lips again. But he sure as hell knew he wasn't going to let whoever Quinn was to win that easily. He and Mercedes had a bond and tonight he was gonna show her that the challenge for her heart... Has been accepted.

He brought her closer to him, as they made out and he pull away suddenly and said, "Let me prove to you that I'm the one you should choose, if only for tonight. If in the morning your heart still screams Quinn...I'll let you go."

"Sammy..." Mercedes moaned. What the hell was happening? Mercedes thought as Sam removed her t-shirt. She thought Sam would be saddened and heart broken, she thought he would be kicking her out by now… yet here she was being seduced by him. Was it jealousy that possessed him to do this? He was trying to prove he was the better man. Was he? Was Sam right about Mercedes falling in love with him too?

Mercedes didn't know the answers to any of those questions as Sam palmed her breasts in his hands. She brought his big pink lips back to hers and their tongues played with each other as he budded her nipples through her bra. Sam moved down her body, like a sexy snake and he gripped the waist band of her leggings and pulled them down roughly then tossed them to the side of the couch. He lay on top of her, kissing her neck he said, "I deserve you Mercy... Tell me you want me."

"I want you." Mercedes said.

He took off her bra and panties, and then he started his slow, torturous tit fuck once again. Mercedes couldn't contain the moans Sam brought out of her as he finally reached her honey pot. Quinn knew how to give great head, that was true, but there was nothing like Sam's tongue in her core. It was thick and rough and she could feel it deep inside of her. He added two fingers and she was a goner. She came soon after with _HIS _name on her lips. Sam took off his shorts and then picked his chocolate goddess up and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down, Sam went to his drawer and got out a condom.

"Sam... I don't think it's going to fit." Mercedes said eyeing the red perfection. "I haven't had a penis in me in a while."

Sam just smiled and got on top of her. He kissed her lips so softly and slowly and kept kissing until suddenly he entered her. She gasped at the overstuffed feeling of him inside. But Sam kept kissing her, and he wrapped her legs around him and they kept moving. Their bodies became one as Mercedes' moans and Sam's groans filled his apartment. Sam had never felt this way about a woman before; if he could have just her forever then he would die a contented man. Their fingers interlocked on the bed as they both came closer to climax. Sam sped up his movement and as he felt her walls milk him Sam shouted, "Mercedes! I love you."

Simply Mercedes said, "Sam... I love you too."

* * *

_a/n: what do you think Stevie and Stacy are? Let me know and before y'all start calling Mercedes a whore you should know that yes she is falling for Sam and that's why she did what she did. It's called a "Love Triangle" for a reason people! And you totes can't blame Sam either... He's in love too... And I believe it just got more complicated... Correct? *runs away*_


	9. Chapter 9: The Younger Brother

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, but everything included needed to be said so that you could understand: who Stacy and Stevie and their mom are, and Quinn's realizations. If you don't like it you can yell at me in the reviews. Also this chapter starts out with a flashback. Okay onto the chapter. **

_"We need to have a talk now!" Howard said to his two boys. He got up and Sam and Stevie followed him to the living room. Their mom went back into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with coffee and cake._

_"I thought you boys would be hungry..." Jessica said to her sons._

_Sam picked up a coffee cake and started to pick over it. The whole family sat there in silence. Sam eating his cake, Stevie picking his nails, their mom gripping her coffee cup near her mouth and Howard who never took his attention off of Stevie._

_Finally Stevie decided to speak. "Dad I don't mean to overstep my boundaries but you said we needed to talk... So talk, please. If you know something I wanna hear it."_

_Before his dad got a chance to say something his mom Jessica blurted "I'm not human."_

_Sam and Stevie looked at her like she was crazy. Sam even started to laugh._

_"Very funny mom." Sam said to her._

_"It's not a joke Sammy. I love you both, but... It's true. I'm not human." Jessica Evans said again._

_"Mom what the fuck are you talking about?" Stevie spat._

_"You watch your mouth boy!" Howard said sternly to his son._

_"No Howard, it's alright. They deserve to know..." Jessica Evans sighed into her coffee cup, put it down and began her story._

_"What I am is an angel... Sent to earth to protect whoever the people above me tell me too. I was sent to protect Howard, since he was 5. I had to disguise myself as something so I offered to babysit him. They told me it was because Howard was going to do future good in the world... And he did! it's because of him we have four new schools in this neighborhood. I watched over him until he was 16 then suddenly I got reassigned. I thought it was because the powers that be deemed my job done, but I was wrong. I moved back here, after I got less and less people to watch over, I saw your father again when he was an older man, and mistakenly against my better judgment I... Fell in love with him. It was forbidden, still is to this day, and once they found out about us they unleashed a wrath upon me and told me I was cursed to spend my life as a human. And I got my wings clipped. So technically for a while, I was... Human. That's when we had you Sammy. That's why you didn't end up like your brother and sister."_

_"Wait... Sam's normal?" asked Stevie._

_"Yes, Sam's normal. He's not anything but an old fashioned southern gentleman." Jessica said smiling at him. Sam's face was hardly a smile though. It was frozen in a mixture of shock and confusion._

_"So... What about me and Stacy? Are we normal?" Stevie asked._

_"Well... No sweetie. I wasn't supposed to tell you or Stacy this until you were 21. But if she's coming to you in your dreams it's a warning. One I cannot ignore- we can't ignore. What I'm trying to say is that, after some time the powers that be... Came to me and gave me my wings back. I didn't know why- until the night me and Howard made you and Stacy. They summoned me and told me that I was going to be the bearer of two beings. Half angel, half human so you could live amongst us. What they didn't tell me was that you two were born for the soul purpose to fight off future danger in the world. The prophecy spoke of a creature- one whose name is as old and dead as the Latin language itself, he's mission is to try to make hell on earth... Where humans would be slaves to demons and at their mercy. They let me mate with Howard while I was angel on the sole purpose of you two fighting off this evil. The creature caught on to our plan and created a protégé... Who was sent to kill Stacy before she knew how to kill him. After that the creature's protégé disappeared, it was said he betrayed him for good- but they found out about another. No one knows what they look like. Only her name: Lamia. She was sent to kill you Stevie. If she succeeds the creature succeeds in his plan for an evil monarchy."_

_"Wait... Wait!" Sam finally managed to say something. "So Stacy and Stevie are some type of warrior angels for good and I'm just a lousy human?"_

_"They aren't just any type of angels they are the second sphere of angels called "The powers." warrior angels whose sole purpose is to fight against evil." his mom said smiling at Stevie._

_"And I'm just a human! What the fuck!" Sam spat._

_"Hey Sam, I'm human too." His father said trying to lighten the mood._

_"I'm an angel... I'm a fucking angel!" Stevie kept saying to himself in disbelief. Stevie knew this was a lot to take in but at that very moment he was ecstatic. He was a fucking angel! How cool was that? Too bad he couldn't tell his friends- doubt they'd believe him anyway._

_"Stevie, Stacy has been coming to you because of the bond you shared. As twins you two share powers... She is forcing herself into your mind to warn you. She can't do anything physically now that she is in the beyond, but she can tell you of future danger. And she's right, you are our only hope, I fear I'm putting the weight of the world on your shoulders, I only stress it because it has been rumored that Lamia is now on earth. No doubt she is waiting for the right moment to strike, but when she does, you need to be ready."_

_"So what am I supposed to do? How can I fight this demon when I have no training whatsoever?" said Stevie_

_"Well kiddo that's what you got a not quite human mom for!" Howard replied._

_"So... Let's do this then! If I'm earth's only hope then I want to start my training now! Mom what do you say?"_

_His mom smiled at him, Stevie was young but at least he had courage. It was good because he was going to need it when the time came. Jessica took his hand and said, "I thought you'd never ask... We need to go to the attic."_

_Stevie smiled at his brother mouthing "I'm a fucking ANGEL!" to him before being taken upstairs by their mom. Sam sat there, still a little confused as to what just happened. They wanted an explanation, that's all. Instead he finds out his mom, dead sister and little brother are all angels, yet here he was a plain old run of the mill human. Why did he get the short end of the stick? His mom's a freaking angel for Christ sake! And Stevie is the one with the powers. STEVIE. It should be him saving earth not his little brother. Why did this all seem so wrong? Even though a lot of things made sense now, including Stacy's death. Sam still felt he got a raw deal... First the secret that his mom was a peeping tom angel and now the fact that even though SHE is one, he isn't. Bullshit. Sam said to himself in anger._

_His father came over to where he was sitting and wrapped an arm around his shoulder._

_"You okay buddy?" Howard asked him._

_"Yeah, it's all just a lot to take in." Sam admitted_

_"Heh, you should've seen my face when your mom told me... I thought she had lost her damn mind."_

_"So this is real then..." Sam began. "Mom's an angel, Stacy was an angel, Stevie's an angel and I'm just... Human? This is all real life right dad?"_

_Howard Evans hugged his son closer to him and said, "I'm afraid so Sammy, I'm afraid so."_

* * *

Waking up in Sam's arms was not something Mercedes planned when she came last night. She didn't plan on seeing Sam again at all after her admission to sleeping with Quinn. But Sam; like always proved to her that he wasn't like every other person she met. He wanted to fight for her, he wanted to love her- he did love her. Sadly, she loved him too. That's where this whole problem rested its ugly head. She could finally say she loved Sam... But she still loved Quinn too. She always thought it was silly when people said they fell in love with two people at once, but now realizing it- living it, it didn't seem silly at all. Just confusing. She doesn't know what her heart is trying to tell her. One minute it says Quinn the next it says Sam. It was one fucked up place and Mercedes was caught in the middle of it.

Taking her out of her thoughts was the naked man who lay behind her. He pulled her closer and kissed her back softly. She sighed as his kisses got lower and lower. Before he reached her backside she turned around to face him. He was wearing a mischievous grin, like he knew he'd been caught red handed.

"You foiled my plan to worship your ass this morning mistress." Sam teased kissing her nose.

"Sam... Please be serious." Mercedes needed to talk to him, actually what she needed was to get away from him so she could clear her mind, but fat chance that was happening anytime soon since Sam had a death grip on her waist.

"I'm always serious... I just thought we could tease and play... You know, like we did last night..." he kissed her jawline.

"Sam..." She warned.

"Twice." He stated firmly. Was it possible that he could pull her any closer to him then she already was? The answer to that was yes because now she was flush against him, while he stuck his tongue in her throat and his large hands made it to her naked ass.

"I love you." he said again as the tongue slipped out of her mouth. He looked up at her from his position and moved her hair that was falling to behind her ear. _Damn she was beautiful_. He thought to himself.

"Sam... I love you too." this time it came out better than the first. The first time was shaky and unsure. This time was simple and clear.

"But... I have to go, Quinn may be back soon and I need to talk to her."

Sam didn't like to mention of Quinn's name. She was the only reason Mercedes wasn't fully committing herself to him. Damn her for coming back from wherever she was. Damn her for knowing and loving Mercedes first. Sam was determined to not let her have Mercedes. Especially since Mercedes had admitted to loving him, he couldn't let her go now and he definitely didn't want to.

"Quinn isn't here right now and she's probably not home…" Sam kissed her cheek again and then pecked her lips.

"Sam you know that I'm gonna have to talk to Quinn one of these days…" Mercedes tried to explain to him, too bad Sam didn't give two fucks about what she was saying. In a smooth move he flipped her over so that he was on top and entered her already hot core. While inside Mercedes felt that something was missing between them: Sam wasn't wearing a condom. As he pushed into her over and over worry fell over her.

"Sam… are you not wearing a…" Mercedes said through moans.

"I'll pull out I promise, just don't make me stop."

It felt really good, she didn't want him to stop, and she knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care. At that moment all she felt was Sam, every single unsheathed inch of him inside of her. _Damn him_. Mercedes cursed as he pushed more of himself of her.

If things weren't complicated before, they damn sure was now.

* * *

"MASTER!" Quinn yelled to the darkness. She needed to talk to him about her power. She thought she would be in control of the demon inside of her on earth, but after Lamia hurt Mercedes she had some questions about who was truly in control of Lamia.

The creature appeared out of nowhere in front of his apprentice. In anger he asked, "I told you only I was to summon you Lamia... not the other way around. What is the meaning of this?

"I went back to my life like you suggested. Everything was going well until I hurt Mercedes with my power. Now she questions me and I hurt her. I would NEVER hurt her purposely. Why did the demon hurt Mercedes?"

"I have told you it is you Quinn who controls Lamia… if you hurt your love it is because you wanted to. The demon feeds on your anger, then it attacks based off of what it feels. I wouldn't have given you such power if I didn't think you couldn't control it. "

"So I was the one who who hurt her? It was me all along?" Quinn looked down at her hands and shook her head. It was true, she was a monster. She knew she died a long time ago, but the second chance changed everything. It was a second chance at life with Mercedes. But if she couldn't keep herself from hurting her what about others? What was she going to do when the creature was ready for her to kill again?

"Lamia you are greater than any human on this earth. Forget about these silly mortal emotions and embrace Lamia fully. If you do that you can truly let go and live a better life. Free to walk the earth as gods among men… now I must go. You will get a call from me very soon lamia. For the time of reckoning is upon us."

"Yes master." Quinn bowed her head to him and he disappeared in thin air. Quinn couldn't help but think he was right. At first she was so desperate to get back to her love that she didn't realize the true consequence. She was a demon. Mercedes would never understand her new identity. But she loved her… Quinn couldn't let her go. Could she? Should she? The answer had to be no. now that Quinn was a demon and she was the epitome of evil Mercedes was the only thing that was keeping her human.

In darkness of hell Quinn decided… _"I need to tell her the truth."_

* * *

_a/n: it's safe to say i hated writing this chapter. but whatever. do you think Sam pulled out? do Quinn should tell Mercedes her true identity? or better yet do you think she will? let me know. oh and i think next chapter Quinn and Sam will finally meet. how awkward is this gonna be? i predict very and i'm the one writing it... wait till she finds out he has a penis. lol. peace and Darren Criss to you all- Melle.  
_


	10. Chapter 10: If Three's a Crowd

**A/N: I dunno what this is…**

"Come on Stevie concentrate!" his mother yelled.

Stevie was trying, but failing to block his mom's energy balls with his hands. For training purposes only his mom was exceeding the powers she hadn't used in ages so that Stevie could know how to defend himself against the demon. She threw one at him again and this time it hit Stevie hard in the shoulder tossing him into the bookcase.

He caught up, dusted himself off, favoring his shoulder.

"Mom! Could you go just a little easier? I'm still your son you know." Stevie said.

"No! I'm sorry Stevie but I can't. This isn't a game. Lamia is one of the most dangerous demons to ever walk the earth. She is not only a demon but half human. This means she walks amongst us, free. The only difference is that no human can kill her. No mortal could ever harm her. Only you have the power to stop her! Now Stevie... Stop being scared of your power and focus! Pretend I'm her. Pretend I'm the worlds evil."

Stevie nodded and his mom got back into the combat stance. Her hands formed to energy balls and she threw the first one at Stevie. Stevie surprised his mom and his own self when light busted out of his hands and he stopped the energy ball from hitting him.

His mom's face grew into a proud smile, but she didn't stop her attack. She knew lamia would show no mercy on him. So she had to continue to prepare him for that. She threw another energy ball and Stevie deflected that one too.

Stevie smiled at his hands and then to his mom. "Mom... I finally did it. I- I used my powers out of my own volition!"

Smiling his mom added, "Yes! And it only took three days and two nights of practice... Stevie this is a great start. You're a fast learner. But we still need to practice. Your hands hold your power. You can't only use them when you're scared or threatened. You have to learn to use them whenever you may need them. You can sense when demons are near. Once lamia comes for you, you need to be using that part of your power to your advantage!"

"I understand. I not only have the power to deflect, but to kill." Stevie said wisely.

"Exactly. But only demons. Angels don't hurt mortals. At all." his mom told him.

"I think I get it mom. Try it again- this time... Up the ante. Give me all you got."

His mom smirked and started her attack once more she threw energy ball after energy ball. Stevie stopped them all. Then she decided to try one big one- she waited as it formed in her hand and then she threw it at him. Stevie pushed it back towards her and his mom flew across the attic, hitting some boxes and cardboard they had up there.

Stevie ran to his mom and knelt down near her, hoping she was ok.

"Mom! Mom did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

His mom sat up, dazed but proud. She knew now that Stevie was ready. She hadn't seen that kind of power in ages. And now it all laid inside her little boy. She was a very proud mom indeed.

"That was great Stevie! Just beautiful!" his mom said getting up.

"Thanks, but I rather not hurt you like that again. You didn't tell me that I would have that much power."

"Oh Stevie... That was just a taste. When you face Lamia, that power will multiply ten- fold on its own. Which means we have to keep practicing to bring all of your potential power out of you."

"Well I'm ready! Bring it on!" Stevie said to his mom.

"We will keep practicing- after I go to the spa."

"Why are you going to the spa when there is a demon on the loose?" Stevie asked.

"Because, dear son... I. Hurt. Everywhere." Jessica Evans patted his shoulder and then limped out of the attic.

Stevie just smiled to himself. His mom never looked so proud. He was going to be earth's savior and at 18, that was a huge responsibility. But Stevie knew he could handle it. After all, he was an angel. What could possibly go wrong when he knew that fact?

* * *

Mercedes made it home that second night completely worn out. Jesus you tell a guy you love him and he tries to kill you with sex? At least she was happy Sam kept his word about the no condom situation. He pulled out like he said he would, but after he found another condom from his dresser he had her again, this time on her belly and then in the shower when she finally got away from him. He was such a horny little devil. Mercedes could admit she kinda like it, being with Sam, Sam just loving her all day and night made her feel butterflies. But even with all of that she still couldn't get Quinn off of her mind. She had no idea where she'd been or why she left yet again- but the allure of Quinn still struck Mercedes to her core. She loved her once, she still loved her. But why was Quinn lying to her? Where was she that she couldn't tell Mercedes? What happened to her?

Mercedes opened her door and threw her keys into her bowl and took off her sandals. She made it up stairs and began to undress, taking off her clothes to get ready for a nice long hot bath. Her leggings came off, and then her shirt and then she went to her closet in search of her pj's. Once she found them she turned around to see Quinn there staring at her.

"Quinn! How the hell did you get in here?" Mercedes asked.

"The front door?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, you're a riot." Mercedes said back sarcastically.

"And you're a sex goddess. Look at you... I don't know why I'm so turned on right now..." Quinn began to walk towards her; she grabbed at Mercedes waist and held her in her arms.

"Quinn, I'm not having sex with you... Because I can't trust you. So unless you're ready to have a talk, I think you should back away from me." Mercedes pushed her hands away and then threw her pj's on the bed. Quinn could feel her anger rising from being rejected. She had to remember what the creature said; she controlled the demon inside of her. Her hands got colder once she took a breath and calmed down.

"Mercedes... I want to have the talk." Quinn said sitting on the bed.

Mercedes side eyed her and wondered what changed her mind all of a sudden. She sat down next to her waiting for her to continue.

"If I tell you, where I've been, and what I am... You have to promise me you will have an open mind about it?"

That worried Mercedes, "I promise Quinn, just tell me."

Quinn took her hands and began her story. She spilled her guts about not being human- technically. About dying on that bridge, about her eternal life. About the creature and her powers- everything but the real truth. That she asked for it all of it.

"So... This thing, he gave you all those powers against your will?" Mercedes asked. She feared for Quinn. Quinn had told her that a creature forced powers into her soul. And that he sent her back but she didn't know what for. She felt so sad. She couldn't believe it… literally, she couldn't believe the story.

"Yes. It was all him, I had no choice. Now I have all these powers and I don't know why."

Quinn promised her the truth, but did it have to be the complete truth? She never lied to Mercedes before... But if Mercedes knew she chose to be a demon- that she chose to be evil... She didn't think she would ever forgive her.

"Can... Can you show me one of your powers?" Mercedes asked more for her benefit than Quinn's. If Quinn was telling the truth, then she needed to see it with her own eyes.

Quinn stood up and out of nowhere, she disappeared. Mercedes stood up- shocked she looked around. Quinn just disappeared into thin air. Turning around again Quinn stood there smiling at her.

"How- how did you just do that?"

"I told you Mercy... He gave me powers and then just let me go. I don't really have control over them. I can come and go in the blink of an eye, I can throw fire from my hands and I had super speed. And I'm stronger than I once was."

"Quinn... I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Mercedes pulled Quinn in for a hug. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Quinn was a human with powers. She honestly thought she was kidnapped and having a hard time talking about it. She would have never guessed it was something supernatural.

Mercedes was starting to think that Sam was right. This world was riddled with magic and supernatural beings. Mortals were just too blind to see it.

"So... You believe me?" Quinn asked smelling the perfume on her neck.

Mercedes pulled away, and smiled at her. Nodding her head she said, "Yes Quinny. I believe you."

Quinn took her face in her hands and began to kiss her fiancé. She couldn't believe Mercedes actually believed her story. Then she remembered how good hearted she was. Mercedes probably would've believed anything she told her because she truly loved her. Quinn couldn't survive without her love. It made her whole- and surprisingly human.

Quinn began to kiss her neck when something in Mercedes' mind told her to stop. "Quinn..." she said.

"Quinn there's something I need to talk to you about... The person I'm seeing we-"

Quinn cut her off. "I don't give a shit."

"Quinn, you need to understand something… the person I'm seeing…" Mercedes tried again but once again Quinn cut her off.

"Mercy… remember when I kissed you in the Lima Park that first time?" Quinn asked deflecting.

"Quinn what does that have to do with anything?"

"I kissed you and then you told me you couldn't do this because of Finn. Then you ran all the way home, you told me that you loved Finn, and no matter what you and I would never be a couple. You kept saying it over and over because you honestly believed that you loved him. But then what happened? That night after you two broke up… who did you come to?"

"I came to you… but Quinn that was different,"

"You're right. It was different. The difference is now; you are in love with me. Whoever you were dating before can't compare to the love we share. You don't love her mercy. You love me, just like I love you."

"But Quinn you don't need to listen-"Quinn cut her off yet another time by kissing her again. She ran her hands down her body and saw Mercedes close her eyes. Smirking, Quinn says. "Does she make you feel like I do?"

"Quinn... please." Mercedes moaned.

"Does she know how to make you cum in less than five minutes with her fingers? " Quinn began to unhook her lace bra and tossed it to the floor.

"Mercedes does she know how you like to be touched softly, and sweetly? Does she know you bite your lip when your breasts are being played with?" Quinn took her breasts into her hands and began to knead them. On cue Mercedes bit her lip, just like Quinn said she would.

"Does she know how sensitive they are? Does she know how to make you cream just by sucking them?"

Mercedes didn't know how to tell her that the "she" in question was actually a he. And even though they only began to have sex, he quick learner and he was slowly beginning to know what she liked and where she liked it. Nope, she couldn't say that or anything at all with Quinn lips sucking on her nipples. Didn't she ask this question once? Why did Quinn and Sam have to seduce her always? Why was she so sexually attracted to both of them?

Her choice was now infinitely harder, as Quinn dropped to her knees and began kissing her clit through her panties. Mercedes needed to stop this. She needed to stop thinking with her vagina and start thinking with her heart. What was it trying to say? Now that Quinn told her the truth shouldn't that have changed things? What about Sam? Why did she love him? Could she love both of them?

Mercedes stepped out of her own reverie and picked Quinn up. "Quinn I'm sorry. I- can't do this."

"And I'm sorry too baby, but I don't believe you." Quinn smiled at her, thinking she was teasing. But Mercedes had her serious face on. Mercedes tried to walk away but Quinn pulled her back to her roughly, her back to her front.

"Quinn…" Mercedes said warning her.

"Stop with the false loyalties to that shit head you're dating. You owe her nothing… she knew you loved me before you got into a relationship and now that I'm back she has to know that whatever you two had is now over."

"Quinn that's just it!" Mercedes began yelling. "If you would just listen to me for a second without trying to get me back in bed with you, you would know that-"

Once again Mercedes was cut off, but this time it was by the doorbell.

"WHAT NOW?" Mercedes screamed. She looked down at her clothes and began to dress so she could open it when Quinn left the room to go get it herself.

Downstairs, Quinn opened the door and saw a blond man standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked curtly.

"Oh umm is this the right address? I'm looking for a Mercedes Jones?" Sam said.

"What do you want with Mercedes?" Quinn asked him.

Before Sam could answer, Mercedes came padding down the stairs. Once she reached the door and she saw Sam she knew she was fucked. The situation just got worse.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked him.

"Hey beautiful, I thought I'd surprise you by making dinner." She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, both seemingly forgetting Quinn was in the room.

"Mercedes, who the fuck is this?" Quinn asked angrily. Why was her fiancé smiling at this fool? Why was he at their door wanting to cook her dinner and calling her beautiful?

"_Might as well get the train wreck over with…'"_ Mercedes thought to herself. "Sam, this is Quinn, Quinn this is Sam… the guy I've been seeing."

"WHAT?" Quinn was vehement. She was seeing a guy? One who looked like a male version of her no less! And he had a penis. A penis which has probably been inside of her girlfriend. She could feel her hands heating up from the anger boiling inside of her heart.

"Wow… so… you're Quinn?" Sam couldn't help but rake in her beauty. He was a little jealous of Mercedes; he had to admit Quinn was beautiful.

"SHUT UP. AND DO NOT ADDRESS ME." Quinn said to him violently.

"Excuse me?" Sam said with his own anger rising. He was actually about to compliment her, but she was in full on bitch mode, and two could play it that game.

"QUINN!" Mercedes spat.

"Don't Quinn me! I leave for a couple of months and you start fucking this? How could you Mercedes? How could you betray me like this?"

"Mercedes didn't betray anyone. It happened naturally. We fell in love like normal people do. The only reason she isn't with me now is because she still believes she loves you. Don't make her out to the bad person here." Sam interjected

"Didn't I say shut the fuck up you asshole? This is between me and _MY_ fiancé."

"I won't shut up! Don't call me an asshole; you're just mad because she moved on while you were gone."

"Moved on huh?" Quinn began to laugh. "Is that why we made love as soon as I came back?"

"She told me all about it, but I bet is didn't tell you that we also made love a couple of days after you did…"

"GUYS CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?" Mercedes yelled.

"Mercy would never fuck you. You boy band wannabe. And she doesn't love you so stop saying she does!"

"I guess that's yet another thing she didn't tell you, she DOES love me. In fact she told me just last night while I was inside of her, in fact screamed it!"

Quinn's hands formed a fireball behind her back. She couldn't control it. Lamia wanted to kill him. She tried to suppress her as much as she could, but the argument was far from over.

"Mercy is this true… did you tell Lisa Rinna's stunt double that you love him?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"I-I…" Mercedes began. "Yes, I did… Quinn that's what I've been trying to tell you. I… I love Sam."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "You love Sam..." Quinn said as a statement.

"Quinn please…don't be upset. It kinda just happened. This doesn't mean I don't love you." Mercedes pleaded with her.

The fireball in Quinn's hands disappeared as she calmed down. Mercedes admitted to loving this… guy, whoever the hell he was but she also said she loved her too. Quinn told her she wasn't going to give up and she meant it. He meant nothing. Her love her him meant nothing in Quinn's mind. She was there first. She would always love her first. She had to keep reminded herself of that.

"So you're still in love with me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I am very much still in love with you. But I love Sam just as much." She sighed.

"Look, we are overwhelming her right now." Sam said. "Maybe I should just come back another day."

"Actually I think that's a good idea Sam…" Mercedes agreed.

Sam was going to leave before the situation got more awkward then it already was, but surprisingly, Quinn herself stopped him.

"Wait… uhh Sam." Quinn says. "Don't go."

"_What?"_ Mercedes and Sam ask at the same time.

"Stay… please, I was actually just leaving."

"Quinn what the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Mercy, you admitted that you love and are in love with both of us. Theirs is nothing I could do in the situation to change your mind… and poor Sam here came all this way with groceries to cook you a meal… while I think it's a little lame and obvious, it is… endearing of him. So I'm going to move out of the way, and let you two have dinner."

"Quinn have you lost your mind? Or are you up to something?'"

"Nope... I'm just fine, look I have to go, mercy I'll talk to you tomorrow babe." Quinn kissed her lips right in front of Sam, letting him know her true intentions. They didn't break the kiss for a good two minutes before Sam cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Good night baby." Quinn kissed her chastely once more and then looked at Sam. "Sam…' Quinn said curtly.

"Quinn..." Sam says mocking her tone.

Quinn smiled at him and then left the apartment. Mercedes was right. She was up to something. And that something was killing the guy Mercedes claimed to love. She had to wait though, wait until she got him alone so she could explain that Mercedes was hers and only hers. Yeah she would be sad he was dead, but she would eventually get over it and Quinn would be right there to pick up the pieces. All Quinn knew was that she couldn't let him have her. He could enjoy his last night with her because after tonight… Sam was a dead man.

* * *

_a/n: do you think Quinn will kill Sam? _

_ peace and Darren Criss- Melle.  
_


	11. Chapter 11: A Choice

**A/N: introducing an OC in my story.. Her name is Gwen. I hope you like her. Also I know people might be mad at me for what happens in this, but there is more to come! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes! Onto the chapter!**

Stevie went to school the next day, it was his last days of being a senior at his high school and he was actually glad to be leaving everything behind. Now that he knew he had a destiny everything here seemed small. Stevie went to his locker where his best friend- Gwen was waiting for him. He met Gwen in ninth grade and they have inseparable since. She was a total nerd and he was a jock but they never let the high school hierarchy keep them away from eachother. She was nice beautiful black girl who talked to him when he still had braces and pimples. She saw him when he was invisible, and Stevie would always love her for that.

"Gwen bear!" Stevie said to his friend.

"Stevie!" Gwen hugged him tightly and smiled. No one called him Stevie in school except her. Stevie was too cool for that. But Gwen saw past it all.

"How it's hanging bear?" Stevie asked opening his locker.

"It's fine... You haven't been to school in three days so I took the liberty of jotting down your homework, since we are in the same classes." the tall brownskinned girl handed him her notepad and Stevie gave it back to her.

"Gwen, I told you, you don't have to do those things for me..."

"I know! I know! Save me the long speech about how we are equals and take the damn notepad." Stevie eyed her but took the notepad anyway.

"Thanks bear." Stevie smiled in her hazel eyes.

"You're welcome... Now I have a serious inquiry I would like to discuss with you." Gwen said.

"Ok... What's up?" Stevie and Gwen started to walk down the halls together and Stevie said hi to almost everyone in school.

"I wanted to know if... You wanted to go to prom with me?" Gwen said shyly.

"Prom? Gwen I thought you were going with that big guy... What's his name Shane?"

Gwen bit her lip, "Umm no... I asked him but Shane nervously just said I wasn't his type. I guess tall, nerdy and odd isn't really anyone type though..."

"Gwen don't say that..." Stevie said taking her hands.

"Why not? It's true. I'm invisible. We've been friends for what? Four years and never once has any guy at this damn school tried to ask me out."

At that Stevie looked away, he wasn't sure how to tell her the truth behind why guys didn't come near her, he wasn't sure if she would understand.

"Umm gwen... There's something you should know... About why guys don't ask you out." Stevie said looking down at his chucks.

"Well explain it! It's because I'm not pretty right? Right?" Gwen pestered.

"No... It's because I kinda told them not to." Stevie admits.

"What?"

"When we entered tenth grade... You came back so different than in 9th. You grew up... Everywhere. Guys started looking at you, and once I made quaterback they would ask me if you were single... So I kinda told them you were my girlfriend and basically we've been in a fake relationship for three years."

Gwen looked at him in total shock. She was so confused and angry that she didn't know how to respond.

"I only did it to keep you safe Gwen bear! I didn't want the jocks all over you, and it worked because I put the fear of god- literally into them. You're too good to be some losers boyfriend... You deserve better, more mature guys."

Gwen still said nothing. "Gwen please don't be mad at me! I'm still your Stevie, your best friend."

"What else have you been lying to me about Stevie?" Gwen said finally.

"What?" Stevie said confused.

"I mean if you could lie to me about being my boyfriend, then what else could you be lying about? The possiblities are endless..."

That part hit Stevie hard. Not because of the fact that Gwen was mad- she had a right to be mad. But because she was right. He was lying about something else. The fact that he wasn't technically human was hanging over his head as well. Gwen was his best friend- and he couldn't tell her. The anger hit Stevie hard.

"You know what Gwen? Just fucking forget it." Stevie spat before walking away. He kept going even though he heard her screaming his name down the hallway.

The lie is what hurt him the most. He couldn't tell the girl he loved (platonically) that he was an angel. It wouldn't of mattered anyway- Stevie thought. Gwen was never going to speak to him again.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes decided to go on a night stroll before heading to the park to star gaze. Mercedes hadn't done this since highschool with Quinn. She was so excited. Sam took her hand and they found the perfect spot, he laid out a blanket they got from her house and they laid next to each other staring up at nighttime.

"Ugh I just love the stars." Mercedes said happily.

"Yeah me too, when I was younger I used to take Stacy and Stevie out here and we all just star gaze all night long. It made all of my petty teenage problems seem small." Sam admitted.

"Outside of group you don't talk about them much... Is it still too hard?"

"No... Stacy's death is still a sore subject for me but I can talk about them... What do you wanna know?" Sam asks her.

"What does Stevie think of me?" Mercedes asked with a mild stutter.

Sam laughed and says, "First off, he thinks you are sexy... Which is weird because he's my younger brother. But he also thinks you're good for me. He said he could see how happy I was talking about you."

"Sexy huh? I'll take it!" Mercedes said with a smile.

"That's all you got from what I said?"

"No Sam... I heard every word. I think I'm good for you too, just like you are good for me..." Mercedes turned to the side to look at him.

"But..." Sam says.

"But... Quinn, I love her Sam. I can't just leave her, she loves me and we're finally on the same page- I need to help her readjust back into society, she needs me."

Sam groans and throw his head back. "I'm sick of this Mercy..." he admits.

"I know." Mercedes adds.

"Do you know? Honestly, do you? Quinn came back out of nowhere with no real explanation on where she's been and you stupidly sleep with her, now you're telling me you still can't make up your mind between us? What's wrong with you? Why can't you see I'm the better man?"

Mercedes sat up on the grass and asked angrily, "Did you just call me stupid for making love to Quinn?"

"I think you heard me- there's no need to repeat myself." Sam fires back with his own anger growing.

Mercedes then gets up and picks up her purse and belongings. Sam wonders what the hell she is doing so he asked, "What are you doing?"

"You know what Sam? You asked me to make a choice so i think I've finally made up my mind. I choose Quinn."

Hearing those words broke Sam's heart. This was not happening. He wished he could just take back his word vomit and hold her again. Sadly he says "You choose Quinn? Why?"

"Because contrary to popular belief she told me everything. She was honest with me about what happened to her. And no matter what Quinn would never call me stupid."

"Mercy I-I didn't mean it please don't do this!" Sam pleaded.

"Quinn was right. I was silly to think anyone could love me like she does." Mercedes began walking away and Sam followed her, hot on her trail.

"Mercedes can you hear yourself speak? Quinn is trying to isolate you. Why else would she try to convince you that I don't love you when you know I do.." Sam grabbed a hold of her and pulled her towards him.

"Sam let me go!" She screamed.

"I can't. I love you." Sam said pulling her closer. Without warning he kissed her lips hard, trying to show her the truth. She kissed him back with just a much passion before pulling away.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam says again.

"Goodbye Sam." Mercedes says as she takes his hands from around her waist and she walks off into the darkness, leaving Sam all alone.

* * *

Once Quinn was inside of Sam's apartment she began to look around. She was disgusted by how he treated the place. It had "I'm a single bachelor" written all over it. She went inside the bedroom and began to look through his dressers. Nothing but plain old boxers and pants and shirts. She looked at the pictures on the wall of his family, once she saw the twins in one picture a cold chill ran up her spine. Soon she could feel her hands heating up and without warning the demon inside of her threw a fireball at the picture of Stevie and Stacy. It disintegrated into ashes and all Quinn did was smile. Soon she heard keys in the lock and she knew the homewrecker was home. She hid behind his bedroom door, waiting for it to open. Once inside she heard Sam on the phone.

"I told her that I loved her mom... But I said something stupid... How did you know I called her stupid? Mom were you spying again?" Sam said as he entered his aparment. He set the keys down on his table and then sat down to have a conversation over the phone with his mom. Quinn, of course was listening intently.

"She said she doesn't want me anymore mom.. I screwed up just like I do everything in my life..."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing! Mercedes told Sam she no longer wanted to see him? Maybe Quinn didn't have to kill him after all?

"There's nothing I can do mom, she knows how I feel about her but I messed up- all I can do now is admit defeat. Quinn wins, I lose."

Quinn clapped her hands a little too loudly. So loudly that Sam got up from his chair. "Umm mom... I need to call you back. I heard a noise, yes I'll call you if it's serious okay bye."

Sam crept into his room and immediately burst opened his bedroom door. He looked around everywhere but no one was there. Sighing sam figured he mustve made it all up in his mind.

He then went into his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Mercedes came home that night crying her eyes out. Hoping that Quinn would be there she goes upstairs and calls her. "Quinn!" she calls out.

Quinn makes it there with time to spare and says, "Mercy baby I'm here."

Mercedes throws herself into Quinn's arms and kisses her. Quinn smiles knowing she finally got what she wanted, Mercedes all to herself.

"I choose you Quinn!" Mercedes says kissing Quinn's neck. "I choose you."

Stepping out of the shower Sam gets dressed. He put on a tank and some shorts before coming back into his living room. Frustrated sam tries to concentrate on anything but Mercedes so he begins to draw.

Before he knows it he's drawing a picture of Mercedes' face. He crumpled up the piece of paper in anger and throws it across the room. He goes over to pick it up when he notices a picture frame had been destroyed. It was the picture of Stevie and Stacy. Before Sam could wonder what the hell happened in his apartment the doorbell rings. Sam goes over to open it quickly, thinking it could be Mercedes.

Opening the door Sam's jaw drops as he looks at the woman he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sammy!" she says. "Can I come in?"

* * *

a/n: who do you think the girl is? I'll give you a hint, I foreshadowed it a couple of chapters ago... Oh and fair warning: next chapter is gonna be quinncedes lovemaking (with two twists) keep that in mind!

Peace, Bowties and of course Darren Criss-Melle


	12. Chapter 12: Tough Choices & Past Loves

**A/N: new chapter... If you dont like let me know in the reviews! Okay on to the chapter...**

Stevie! Stevie are you here?" called Gwen from downstairs. Stevie had been avoiding her for the better part of three days and finally Gwen had enough and she needed to know why! So she came to his house, and Stevie's father Howard let her in on his way to work. No one was in the house besides Gwen and Stevie now because his mom was also working the night shift at the diner.

Stevie came downstairs in a tank top and some sweats when he heard Gwen's voice. He took down the steps quickly and then laid eyes on a very angry Gwen.

"Oh hello... You're still alive? Great I just wanted to make sure." Gwen said-mouth dripping of sarcasm.

"Hey Gwen Bear, h-how are you?" Stevie was honestly surprised to see her. He honestly thought after he had lied to her she'd never speak to him again. But here she was eyes full of anger as she stood before him.

"Don't you hey Gwen Bear me! Steven Evans how dare you not talk to me for almost three days? How dare you drop a huge cluster fuck of a lie in my lap and then just disappear out of my life?"

"Gwen I-" Stevie tried to say but Gwen cut him off.

"I wasn't done! How dare you Steven Evans sit and play the victim when I'm the one who should be mad! You didn't trust me enough to take care of myself around guys? Is that it? I'm so immature that I can't handle a boy on my own? Or are you just the possessive type? The type of guy who wants to claim me for his own just cause he can! Tell me Stevie! Tell me!" Gwen was out of breath once she finished and all Stevie did was stamd there with a blank stare on.

"Are you finished?" He asked dryly

"Yes." Gwen nodded.

"Good, because Gwen... You're my best friend in the entire universe. And I love you- but I can't deal with this right now... I have a lot of things to do and I don't even think I can handle it all." Stevie says.

"Wh-What do you have to do? You sound stressed."

"I am... First there's school and trying to graduate and then there's the whole thing about us then add that to the fact that I'm the world's savior-" Stevie put his hands over his mouth and began to walk backwards- he did not just say that to Gwen- he did not just spill the one secret his mom told NOT to spill... He was fucking screwed.

"What did you just say? The world's saviour?" Gwen asked confused.

"I won't lie to her..." Stevie said to himself. "I can't lie to her because I love her."

"Gwen... I don't know how to say this- and I'm not quite sure you'll believe me when I do say it- but I can't lie to you... Have a seat with me?"

Gwen just nodded silently and Stevie took her hand in his and they both walked over to the couch and sat down. Stevie never unlocked their hands as he looked into her hazel eyes and began to speak.

"Gwen... I'm sorry about the whole lying about being your boyfriend thing and someday, if we all survive this- I'll tell you the real reason behind it; but honestly... I've been lying about something else... Something big. Now- when I tell you I don't want you to freak out or get mad at me for not telling you sooner...Because, I just found out myself what I am a couple of weeks ago."

Gwen looked into his eyes full of worry. What was he talking about? What could he possibly be lying about that was huge? What exactly... Was he?

"Stevie, you're scaring me... What do you mean? What... are you?"

"Gwen... I'm not technically... Human."

Gwen looked at him like he was insane... "Very funny Stevie!" she tried to laugh it off.

"I'm not kidding Gwen Bear." Stevie said seriously. "I'm... Literally only... Half human."

"Stevie what are you saying!" Gwen was scared and confused at the same time... She honestly thought he was lying his ass off.

"Gwen... I'm a.." Stevie was cut off by the house phone ringing. He was just going to let it ring but instead he got up to answer it. It was his mom Jessica, Calling in a panic.

"Stevie thank heavens you're alright!" Jessica Evans said to her son.

"Of course I'm alright mom! I'm at home in the middle of something!" Stevie said still looking at a shocked Gwen.

"Stevie whatever is you need to drop it. I'll be home soon and we need to prepare..."

"What? Mom what are you talking about? What's going on?" Stevie asked.

"It's her Stevie... Lamia... I felt her presence. She's on earth."

* * *

It was supposed to be pleasurable. It was suppose to be love making. Then why wasn't she enjoying it?

Mercedes had Quinn's head between her legs, Quinn was doing everything right. From sucking on her clit to fingering to nipples, so why was Mercedes crying? Not moaning or whimpering in pleasure... She was crying real tears. As her lover gave her all that she got, Mercedes cried openly. Quinn just thought she was doing a really good job at pleasing her girlfriend but it seemed more like Mercedes was in pain. Quinn removed her head from in between her legs and sat up on her knees.

"Mercy... What's going on?" Quinn asked genuinely worried.

"No-nothing." Mercedes said wiping the tears from her face. "Can we just do this another day? I don't feel like having sex tonight."

"That was a first..." Quinn said to herself. Mercedes loved having sex with her- Quinn would have her screaming into the wee hours of the morning. So why wasn't she interested now?

Mercedes turned over and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. Quinn climbed in next to her and put her chest to her back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby... Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"I- I'm fine! I am." Mercedes lied. She knew why she was crying... and it started with an S and ended with a M. He got to her somehow... He was under her skin, in her veins. She thought that she would always love Quinn and Quinn only. But once Sam came into the picture he re-routed her fate somehow. He changed the game and she fell in love with him on such sort notice. It was scary how much she loved him now. Even when she broke up with him prematurely she still loved him. Maybe she was being stupid by falling back in love with Quinn. After all Quinn wasn't the same person she once was. She had all these supernatural powers and what if one day she got angry and used them on her? What if she killed her by accident? That scared her too. The fact that Quinn had these new powers that were so unpredictable. She didn't even know how to handle them.

Everything was so much more scarier to Mercedes now... Quinn's new powers, falling in love with Sam... More importantly, what scared her the most... Was that she was falling OUT of love with Quinn.

Quinn kissed the shell of her ear and then brought her hands to Mercedes' nipple. She played with the nub softly and began to kiss her back.

"Quinn... I said I don't feel like it tonight, can you please stop?" Mercedes asked politely.

Quinn was severely agitated. Since when does Mercedes say no to her? Quinn decided to try something. Using her power she quickly got on top of her and held Mercedes hands down.

"Quinn! What are you doing?" Mercedes said, trying but failing to get out of her hold. Damn Quinn was strong now!

"Mercy... You chose me remember? This is supposed to be our reunion... and I want you..." Quinn roughly kissed Mercedes taking her lips without permission. At first Mercedes didn't kiss her back but when Quinn flicked her tongue out and stuck it in her mouth Mercedes acquiesced to Quinn's over powering. Quinn took one hand that was holding Mercedes away and palmed her breasts. Roughly she pushed apart her legs and fit between them.

Whispering in her ear she said, "I'm gonna make you forget all about Sam, just you wait."

That night after two orgasms and as Quinn slept peacefully Mercedes came to a haunting realization...

"I'm not in love with Quinn anymore."

* * *

"Sammy!" she says... "Can I come in?"

Sam closed his mouth and tried to snap out of it as he took her in. He hadn't seen her since before Stacy died.

"Heather..." Sam says slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Heather smiled in his face and then opened the door herself. she made her way inside his apartment and looked around. It was nice- and it was so Sam.

"He-heather... Wh- why are you here?" Sam repeated. He was blubbering and stuttering. After all this time, why did she come now? What did she want?

"We need to talk Sam..." Heather said taking off her coat and sitting on his couch.

"Talk about what Heather? You and I broke up A LONG time ago... There's nothing I have to say to you."

"Sam please! I need you to know why I broke up with you so candidly! You need to understand..." Heather tried to say.

"Oh i understand alright! I understand that you broke my heart! I understand that you broke up with me over the phone! I understand that you are a-" Sam was cut off by Heather when she said, "Sam... I still love you- I never stopped."

"What?" Sam asked completely taken aback by her confession.

"Sam I left because my father made me! He told me that if I didn't break up with you he would've disinherited me... And I still had a whole year of college left! We were in love Sam- do you honestly think I would just break up with you like that? Did you not think that something was up?"

"No! I didn't... No matter the reason you left, you still did it! You chose money over me... And now what? You expected to come brushing back into my life so what? We can pick up where we left off? Fuck that and fuck you!" Sam spat.

"Sam... I know I hurt you, and honestly, I don't know what I was thinking coming here after so long. I tried to get over you, but I couldn't... I can't! I still love you Sam. And I'm not leaving this apartment until you say you love me too!" Heather said back with as much fire in her eyes as Sam had in his.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Sam said with a warning tone. He grabbed her arm and began to walk her to the door. He handed her, her purse and jacket and said, "Get out of my house and out of my life!"

Heather dropped her stuff on his floor and then jumped on him and placed a hard passionate kiss on his lips. Sam took a few steps back, completely shocked by her kiss. But slowly he kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck and he walked them to the wall where they resumed kissing. He hadn't kissed her in so long... He thought he would feel the spark that used to be there between them. But instead he felt absolutely... nothing. Their was no love in his kiss, no passion. In the back of his eyelids he saw the person he really wanted to kiss... Mercedes. She was smiling at him, she was loving him instead of Quinn.

"Why won't you choose me?" Sam said out loud not opening his eyes.

"Huh?" is all Heather said to him.

"I'm better than her... I can love you better!" Sam says again.

"Sam! Open your eyes! what are talking about?" Sam opened his eyes as Heather put her hands on his face. But even opening them he saw Mercedes. It was weird, like he was dreaming even though he was awake.

"Let me show you how much better I am!" Sam took Heather to his bedroom and immediately began taking off her clothes. He got between her legs and kissed her like he was kissing Mercedes. He kissed her like she WAS Mercedes...

That night Sam made love to Heather and he didn't even realize it.

* * *

a/n: so as you may know this means shit is about to go down... Sorry in advance if you didn't like the chapter. But always remember: samcedes forever 3

Love, and Darren Criss's beard- Melle


	13. Chapter 13: Exchanges

**A/N: Hello all! I am back. I know it's been a long time but hopefully you'll still read and review. Sandy took out my power for five days but i'm back with a vengance... no, not really. this is just all that came to mind. Anywhore, enjoy! **

"That's not good enough Stevie! Hit me harder!" Jessica Evans demanded. After she felt the demon Lamia's presence on earth she rushed home to help Stevie prepare. Jessica, finally feeling Lamia's presence meant that the demon was no longer shielding her power from the angels. And Lamia was finally ready for the final battle between them and her. Jessica didn't want to put her son through this. But it was written in sacred stone before he was born- a half human, half angel son would defeat the greatest evil on earth.. Lamia. Lamia was Stevie's destiny... And his doom.

Stevie threw an energy ball twice the size of a basketball at his mother and it hit her shoulder hard. Jessica fell down to the floor and instead of helping her this time Stevie just said "Get up." to his own mother in a dangerously cold tone. Jessica did just that- then she came over and smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Stevie.." Jessica said holding his face.

"Mother..." Stevie repiled a little callously. They had been praticing for a few days with barely any sleep so Stevie was a little on edge.

"Stevie... You are ready my son." Jessica Evans started to tear as she looked upon her youngest son- maybe for the last time.

"Really mom?" Stevie smiled. He waited to hear those words from her for weeks. Now that she said them he felt a surge of power run through him. Power that he had never felt before.

Stevie looked down and it was coming from his mom's hands. She was giving him her power. Her hands gripped his face and all of Jessica's power surged through her into Stevie. After it was all done and fell down to the floor. A worried Stevie kneeled down to see if she was okay.

"Mom!" Stevie said helping her back to her feet. He walked them over to the couch in the basement and Jessica bent over and panted. "Mom... Mom you're scaring me... Are you alright?"

"Stevie... I'm fine sweetie... I'm fine." His mom repiled.

"Mom... What was that? It was like... An energy exchange... I saw power leaving you... Mom, what did you do?"

"Stevie..." His mom made him look at her. "You were destined for this before you were born... This fight, it will be the battle to end all battles..." Jessica took his hands. " I gave you my power, so now... You now have all the power you need to defeat Lamia. It must be this way Stevie... You need to kill her- destroy Lamia and send her sprit back to the 9th depth of hell. Promise me that you'll win Stevie- promise me that after this is all over you will come home. Promise me!"

"Mom... I... I promise." Stevie said looking into her teary eyes. "But... But... If you gave me your power that means..."

Jessica Evans nodded sadly and finished his sentence for him. "Yes Stevie, I am now... Human."

* * *

After work Mercedes was supposed to go home. She was supposed to be on her way back to Quinn. So why was she driving to Sam's house? What was she doing? She didn't have the answers. She didn't want the answers. She hadn't seen him in a while and something about never seeing him again got to her. She needed to see him, just once. After her realization that she wasn't in love with Quinn anymore a couple of weeks ago, she had been racking her brain on two things: the first, How to end things with Quinn who was not going to be happy. And the added bonus of her uncontrollable power. Mercedes knew Quinn wouldn't hurt her on purpose. But what would happen if she did hurt her? Even if it was an accident? And the second, being how to tell Sam that she was wrong about choosing Quinn over him. And that she did indeed still loved him.

Mercedes parked her car infront of his building and just sat there in her car. Trying to find the courage to go up. After some Whitney Houston and a self gratifying pep talk Mercedes got out of the car and walked inside, getting in the elevator. As the lights pressed pass every level Mercedes felt her heart beating heavier and heavier. It stopped on the fourth floor- Sam's floor. She crept out of the elevator and slowly made her way to Sam's door. She stood in front of it, for about five minutes before knocking finally, after taking a deep breath.

Sam was with Heather laying on the couch, watching a movie when someone knocked on his door. Him and heather were actually going strong after their inital reunion some weeks ago. Sam didn't love her- and whenever they had sex he didn't open his eyes, but it was better than thinking about Mercedes 24/7. He told Heather "I'll get it." then got up to answer the door.

Opening the door, Sam's face was still and his jaw dropped a little taking in her form. The woman he couldn't stop thinking about was standing at his door. Mercedes smiled at him and said a simple "Hi" to him. After she spoke Sam seemed to come back to reality. He came out of the apartment and closed his door and just looked at her, up and down.

"What do you want?" Sam said crossing his arms.

"That's all I get? A what do you want?no 'Hi Mercedes,' I haven't seen you in a while... How are ya?"

"You want to have light conversation when the last time I saw you, you broke my heart? No, Mercedes. Say what you have to say, then go." Sam repiled in sort of a nasty tone.

Mercedes looked down and chewed on her bottom lip, Sam had every right to be mad at her. She actually expected this reception. She looked into his eyes and added, "You're right. I'm an idiot for coming here. I just... I wanted to see you. I'm sorry Sam." Mercedes turned to walk away but Sam grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave. He pulled her to him and they locked eyes. He stammered, before putting his hand on her waist and gripping it a little, like he used to. Mercedes moved closer and her eyes fluttered in front of him, looking from his eyes to his lips. They were so close that there lips were almost touching. Silence crept between them before Sam finally said something. "I... I don't want you to go."

Mercedes nodded and said, "Good, cause I don't want to go... Sam, I still love-" she didn't a chance to finish her sentence because Sam grabbed her face in his big hands and kissed her hard. Mercedes gasped as he kissed her and immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He parted their lips and immediately stuck his tongue inside not even asking her for entrance. Their tongues played together moving around each others softly and slowly as Sam's hands gripped her waist tight, slowly pushing up her shirt so his hand could fit under. Mercedes moaned in his mouth as she felt him touch her again. Her body felt like it was on fire from the simplest touch of his hand.

As Sam's hand moved more up her body and he deppened the kiss, his door crept open and his "gf" Heather popped her head out and immediately yelled "What the fuck is this?"

* * *

As Quinn got out of the shower that night, going into her closet and looking for some night wear she felt a presence. But she chose to ignore it. She had been feeling that same presence for days now but she just continued to ignore it. Why? Because she had her life back now. She immediately got her job back and legal stuff fixed in the weeks she'd been back, and Mercedes was finally only hers again. Everything was going great for Quinn. Whatever presence she was feeling paled in comparison to finally getting everything she had before back. Quinn smiled to herself and dropped the towel putting on an under shirt and some Pj's. She was gonna walk back into her bedroom and watch some tv and wait for Mercedes to come home- but... All of a sudden she blinked and was in the underworld. She looked around at her new surroundings and wondered why the hell she was there.

"Hello?" Quinn called out to the darkness. Quickly her Master popped out and showed himself to her. Quinn kneeled in front of him- bowing her head.

"Master! Why have I been called down here?" Quinn asked.

"Lamia... I've been trying to get your attention for days. It seems you've become preoccupied with other things..." The creature said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Master, I am sorry. I... I had to re- settle back into my old life. Please, forgive me. I am here now. What is your will?"

The creature clenched his crooked jaw sucking in his flithy teeth and added, "I will let it go for only now Lamia because what I have to tell you is of the most utter importance."

"What is it Master?" Quinn questioned.

"I felt it. So I'm sure you have as well. The enemy that has been cloaking himself from us has now revealed his power. Tell me you did not sense overwhelming power surge this morning?"

Quinn chewed on her lip, not knowing how to answer. She did feel it. But what did that mean exactly? That she'd have to ultimately give up everything she just got back for a battle? She didn't want to do this... Not anymore. But she made a blood oath to the creature. She had to fullfill it. Or eternal damanation is what she would face. She nodded, looking at him. "I have felt it... I felt it at work this morning." she admitted.

"But what does this all mean master?"

The creature paced back and forth in contemplation. And then finally stood in front of Quinn, and put his long, corroded fingers on her shoulder and said, "What does it mean? It means dear Lamia... The time is now."

"Our time?" Quinn said with a hint a sadness in her voice.

The creature smiled and nodded happily.

"The battle is upon us Lamia... The time of men... Is over. I shall rule once again.

* * *

_A/N: what's that? I'm a bitch for ending it like this? I know... I'm sorry. More to come lovelies! Until next time, Peace, Love and Mark Salling's eyes to you all! -Melle_


	14. Chapter 14: Lamia

Stevie wasn't sure about this. He wasn't sure about a lot of things. The fight with Lamia was approaching. Once his mom found her exact location, Stevie had his orders to kill her. No matter what. Even if she looked human, Stevie's job was to remember that she was sent to earth as its ultimate destroyer and he had to end her life by any means necessary. His doom was approaching, His destiny imminent. So you'd think Stevie would have more things on his mind then his best friend. You'd think he wouldn't be standing outside her house, throwing pebbles at window in the middle of the night. You'd think he'd be worried that he might not make it out of this fight alive... Yeah, you'd be thinking wrong.

Stevie threw more pebbles at her window, waiting for her to answer. It was exactly 1:00 am. But he didn't care. He had some things to work out with his Gwen Bear that needed to be said, before everything went to hell- _literally._ He could tell she knew he was there, Gwen was ignoring him. It was a habit of hers if she got pissed off at him, for whatever he might have done. He was waiting out there so long he actually started counting the pebbles.

Finally, on number 134 she opened her window and crossed her arms, looking down at him. "Go away Steven." Ooh. Yep, she was angry. She never called him Steven... Unless of course... She was pissed.

"Gwen... Please... Let me in? I... I need to talk to you." He gave her his cute pout, the one he knew she couldn't resist. She playfully rolled her eyes at his adorableness and she nodded her answer. Stevie smiled, and climbed up her fir escape and into her window. She was sitting on the bed now, a robe placed firmly around her. Stevie couldn't help but notice her bare legs as she crossed them in her sitting position. Fuck. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Stevie look... I know what you're going to say..." Gwen began. "But honestly... There is no need." She released a breath that could've easily been mistaken for a sigh. "About the whole you're not human thing…" Before she finishes he stops her, and takes her hands.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Gwenny... I know I dropped a bomb on you and- I'm an idiot for doing it... But I want you to know..." She put her small hand over his big lips and chuckled a little. It was her turn to stop him. "Stevie Evans you bumbling fool! Before you so very rudely cut me off, I was going to say it doesn't matter to me what you are. We've been best friends forever and just because you're not completely... _Human,_ doesn't mean I automatically stop caring about you. You can even be superman for all I care on the outside. But in here..." she took her hand she had over his mouth and held it on his heart. "In there, you're still the guy who has my heart." She looked down; she didn't mean to admit that. But after so many years of just thinking it, saying it out loud felt really, really... Liberating.

"I... I mean platonically, of course." Gwen lied. Any other time, Stevie would've just nodded and agreed about being platonic. Years of them skating over their feelings for each other made Stevie a pro at deflection. But, here and now something came over him as he picked her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her hazel eyes turned watery as they bore into green and she chewed on her bottom lip. Stevie's lips parted to say something but the words never came out; Gwen then pushed his hand away, standing up going over to the window. She stood in front of it, looking out at the big tree outside of her window.

She didn't notice him come up behind her, wrap his muscular arms around her waist and kiss the shell of her neck. She did notice the sudden shiver she felt from his big lips, as they ghosted from her neck to the shell of her ear. His hands gripped her slim waist tighter now, and the string to her robe almost coming undone. "WH-What are you?" Gwen whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I'm an angel." Stevie smirked and turned her around so she was staring at him. Her back hit the wall, from Stevie being so close and Gwen released a small laugh, she didn't think he was serious. "Seriously Stevie... What are you?"

She kept his eyes on hers as his hands untied her robe, her underwear was lacey, her breasts were full, but her eyes read confusion and disbelief. "Gwenny... There is not a lot of time to explain. Short version?"

He pulled her close and his nose grazed against her lips before he continued, "There is war coming. One I must fight on my own and I might not win it. And I don't want to leave this earth, Gwen without you knowing that I'm in love with you. Not fucking platonically either. I want you. And I told those guys to back off because of that fact."

_Shit_. He kissed her and he kissed her hard. She gasped and started to kiss him back, with wild passionate abandon. Her hands gripped his hair, pulling hard as his propped her up and held her under her ass. He squeezed and she couldn't help but smirk, as he walked them over to the bed. Falling down her with on top. The kisses slowed down, and the touches were feather light now. He took off his shirt and she cursed under her breath at the sight of his abs. He fell on top of her, and wrapped her leg around his waist. She could feel his hardness grinding against her panties. She moaned in his mouth and suddenly he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Gwen... I love you so much but... We don't have to do this... Just knowing you love me back is enough for me." He stated honestly.

She smiled and kissed his already-kissed swollen lips again chastely. "You said you don't have a lot of time left right? That this may be the last time we are together?" He nodded sadly, the thought of not being able to see Gwen again made him very angry.

"Then make love to me Stevie... Like it's the last time." She kissed him repeatedly and took off her bra, exposing what was his... For the first, and maybe the last time. The darkened nipples budded quickly from the cool air and he groaned and focused on her eyes instead. "Gwen... Is this what you really want? To make love?" She nodded again and brought in him for another searing kiss.

"I love you Stevie, Take all of me." She whispered.

And he did... _All nightlong._

* * *

They were in deep shit. Heather and Sam were fighting for what seemed like hours in his apartment. Mercedes heard things being thrown and glass shattering. She thought about going inside but- no. If she did she would only succeed in making things worse. Finally after a while, Mercedes heard a hard slap. It was obvious Heather had hit him. She opened the door and Mercedes was standing there, she looked at her up and down and mumbled _"Bitch!"_ to her and tried to move past with a bag.

"Hey, look I'm sorry... I had no idea Sam was in a relationship-" She was cut off by Heather this time before she could finish her sentence. "Shut up you fat slut. You are nothing but a home wrecking bitch!"

Now... Mercedes was trying to be nice... But the damn skinny hoe had to go and talk about her weight. Then and only then is when Mercedes took the back of her hand and bitch slapped her. Heather fell down with a thud, and she looked at her, mouth agape in shock.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry..." Mercedes said honestly. She didn't know what she was thinking. She tried to bend down to help her up but Heather pushed her hands away, got her bag and shakily mumbled, "You can have the bastard!" Before walking off quickly. Mercedes exhaled, watching her go. Heather had a nice shiner under her eye and Mercedes actually felt badly about it. _Shit._ Having two lovers made her soft.

She looked at his door for a brief moment before turning the knob and coming inside. She looked around at the tore up apartment and bit her lip sadly. This had happened because of her. Sam's place was a fucking mess because of her. Sam's whole life was a mess... Because she entered it. She was beginning to wonder if she was the curse, rather than the blessing of Sam's life. Her heel smashed more glass as she looked around for him. "Sam?" She said in a sort of small voice. He didn't answer so she went inside his room and found him lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. She knocked on the door and he looked at her, before turning away yet again. Mercedes sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her fingertips not really knowing what to say.

"Sam..." She exhaled, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't of even kissed you back that first day. I've... Literally ruined your life ever since you met me that day at the graveyard." She shook her head repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry."

Sam sat up, and moved down the bed to where Mercedes was. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Cedes stop." He stated seriously. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. My life... It was desolate before you entered it. You brought me joy.. Even when we were just friends." His hand leaned forward to cup her face, grazing her jawline gently. "Heather was... A distraction, because I thought I lost you forever. Don't blame yourself. I had a big part in it too. Trying to date a girl I thought I was in love with... When honestly? I fell out of love with her the moment you yelled at me at that cemetery. It was a mistake, jumping in with her... When all I really want... Is you."

Mercedes closed her eyes as she listened to him; the tears were threatening to spill out when she heard him say she was all he wanted. "Sam..." She whimpered trying to tell him she felt the same way. He just shook his head at her, stopping her from admitting to what he already knew. "I know Cedes... I know." is all he said before capturing her lips with his in a rough, passionate kiss.

If they weren't in deep shit before... They certainly were now.

* * *

_"Sam!"_ Quinn eyes shot open as she heard Mercedes voice from a far. One of her powers was that she was able to hear things as far as 100,000 miles away. She sat up in bed and listened as she heard her girlfriend whimpering and moaning. Her hands heated up in a fiery haze until she tossed a fireball across the room, melting their picture of each other at Lima Park. She had been waiting for Mercedes to come home for so long that she had fallen asleep. But now she knew exactly where she was.

_Quinn wasn't Quinn anymore._ She got out of the bed, took off her PJ's and put on black jeans and a black top. She went into their shared closet and put on her old, worn, black leather jacket. After that she sat in her vanity, and put on a deep red shade of lipstick. She smiled at the mirror, a small devious smile.

_Quinn had left the moment she got out of bed._

_Quinn had left as soon as she heard the woman she loved more than anything, moaning._

She was now Lamia. Full-fledged Demon a destroyer of life. The bringer of evil. She tried her best to keep a hold on, clinging to the illusion of a new life with Mercedes. That was now... Over. Quinn was now officially dead. It was Lamia's time to rule.

* * *

"Sam... We shouldn't have done that." Mercedes sighed in contentment as she kissed his bare shoulder. Sam rolled over, looking into deep brown eyes as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I know... But I can't help who I love Mercedes... Neither can you." Mercedes buried her face into his chest, crying at how true his words were. He held her chin up, kissing her chastely. "It will be alright. I promise..."

_"Yes... Mercedes... It will be."_ Said the voice coming in from the shadows.

Mercedes sat up, and turned on the light, seeing Quinn in the corner of the room.

"QUINN! Oh my god!" She screamed, pulling the sheets up over her and Sam. "Quinn it's not what it looks like... I swear it's..."

Lamia laughed, and walked towards them slowly, running her finger up Mercedes sheet clothed leg. "Calm down Mercy... We're all friends here.."

"WH-What?" Mercedes said, moving in towards a shell shocked Sam.

"Obviously.. You chose the blonde moron over Quinn. Obviously... You're a stupid slut. It's okay... Or it will be... _When I kill you_." Lamia's voice turned into that of a possessed person... It was low, dark, and dangerous. Once she finished her sentence Sam got up, he put his boxers on and walked towards Quinn slowly.

"Look... No one has to die. Mercedes and I... We didn't mean to do this Quinn... I know for a fact she still loves-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Lamia had her hands around his neck, lifting him in the air.

_"Quinn is dead_. She died once that whore you claim to love killed the love she held in her heart. I care nothing for you... Or you." She spat turning towards the crying Mercedes.

"I am _Lamia._ And I am here to _**bring hell on earth**_." Her eyes turned red, and she tossed Sam across the room. Sam's head hit his dresser and Sam fell out cold.

Lamia turned towards Mercedes, her teeth started to corrode in front of the girl's eyes. "Once I kill you... Quinn will never have a chance to come back. Once you die the girl you love dies with you!" She pulled Mercedes towards her by her leg, and then fell on her, her hands placed firmly around her neck.

"She loved you... You were the only reason she kept me hidden in the dark depths of her mind. You destroyed her. Your betrayal... Your adultery." Mercedes cried, unable to speak cause Lamia was squeezing her neck, almost breaking it.

"Any last words... Sweet, pure Mercedes?" She laughed as she squeezed harder, Mercedes eyes got wider as she croaked out a single word, _"Quinn..."_ She felt the light leaving her... She was dying.

And at that very moment Stevie Evans walked through the door.

* * *

**_A/N:Final Chapter is next. I kinda want votes who will win? Stevie or Lamia? Do you think Quinn is truly dead? Peace, love, and Jacob Artist's smile, eyes, body, lips... wait what? *fans self* lol -Melle_**


End file.
